


Course-poursuite dans la Cordillère

by Berylia



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: Jan Ivanovic est dans la merde, entre la mission supposément de routine qui se transforme en jeu de chat perché avec un jaguar en pierre géant, l'incompétence crasse d'un connard qui se croit au-dessus de tout le monde, des imbéciles de sorciers qui foutent la merde entre les plans, et son amour à sens unique pour son supérieur...Disons que les choses pourraient aller mieux.Oh, elles pourraient  aussi être pires et donc elles le seront forcément parce que la chance et lui ont une relation toxique et abusive...Ouais, il est grave dans la merde...





	Course-poursuite dans la Cordillère

Merde merde merde merde merde merde merde merde !

Jan tourna pour le déstabiliser.

Merde ! Merde !

Et tourna encore.

Putain de bordel de merde !

Il était en train de zigzaguer comme un poulet sans tête et...

Et le sol caillouteux de ce putain d’Altiplano de mes couilles était en train de se dérober sous ses semelles prêt à le faire dégringoler sur la pente d’aridité et de broussailles et se faire déchiqueter le ventre par ce putain de monstre ! Parfait !

Jan tomba à quatre pattes, concentra son énergie dans ses bras et poussa de toutes ses forces, se propulsant en arrière dans un saut plus efficace que gracieux, passant juste sous le nez de la bête en train de lui bondir dessus.

Putain de bol, il tomba sur une grosse roche plate et ne se vautra pas, prêt à reprendre son jeu du chat géant et la souris humaine.

Habituellement, c’était le moment où il mettait de la distance entre la chose et lui pour chercher un point stratégiquement plus à son avantage. Sauf que là il y avait encore une quinzaine de touristes et de locaux qui n’avaient toujours pas réussi à faire comme les putains de lamas et foutre le camp !

— Minou minou ! cria-t-il pour éviter de perdre l’attention du monstre.

Le jaguar géant, gros comme un monument aux morts et foutrement plus vif, se retourna et cracha.

Jan avait rien contre ou pour les chats, mais là clairement celui-ci avait des yeux démoniaques pleins de méchanceté sadique et il suivit son instinct et prit la fuite vers les montagnes, en espérant que les connards de touristes et de locaux avaient pris la voiture ou le bateau pour se barrer putain de loin d’ici !

Il y avait juste un problème avec son plan génial.

La saloperie de bestiole était sur son territoire, ses pattes semblant toujours trouver la roche plutôt que la rocaille qui glissait, la montagne un terrain clairement avantageux pour sauter et Jan avait beau sauter aussi haut et aussi loin qu’elle, ses réceptions étaient putain de moins gracieuses.

Et il avait été tellement pris par l’urgence d’essayer d’emmener le jaguar géant et assoiffé de sang loin des innocents, qu’il n’avait pas vraiment prêté attention à par où il partait et bon, rien ne ressemblait plus à une montagne caillouteuse au bord du plus haut lac du monde qu’une autre montagne caillouteuse. Il avait aucune idée d’où était son équipe et pour des raisons tout à fait indépendantes de sa volonté, il n’avait pas mis son oreillette avant le début de ce désastre.

Bref, il était en train de perdre de la vitesse, il était perdu tout court et seul avec un jaguar anthropomorphe et belliqueux.

Et ce qu’il avait pris pour une solide roche plate... était en train de tomber sous l’impact de son saut...

Merde.

*

Jan Ivanovic n’avait jamais été un homme modéré et calme. Aux dires de certains il avait la patience d’un môme de cinq ans, le tempérament d’un supporter un soir de match perdu et le vocabulaire d’un quadra coincé sans clim dans les bouchons aux heures de pointe. Lui préférait dire qu’il était prompt à s’emporter, ce qui était un peu vrai dans tous les domaines.

— Connard de sorcier de mes couilles, marmonna-t-il en regardant les gamins, blessés, sonnés et sûrement traumatisés à vie, être emportés par les ambulanciers.

À côté de lui, son imperturbable compagnon se contenta de lever un sourcil sans vraiment s’arrêter de taper le rapport « officiel » de l’incident qui serait communiqué sous peu à la presse locale.

— Arrêtez, Major, genre ça vous coupe pas sous les ongles qu’un enculé de magicien qu’aurait dû crever depuis des siècles utilise des gamins pour mener ses batailles !

Ils étaient arrivés après la guerre, la petite ville dévastée par les créatures de cauchemar sorties du plan du sorcier, les gamins ayant dû sacrifier beaucoup trop pour avoir le pouvoir d’arrêter tout ça, une ado morte de l’autre côté des plans, pas de corps à présenter à la famille et, cerise sur le gâteau, un shérif éventré par un de ces maudits guerriers jaguar...

— Rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé si on ne nous avait pas refusé l’affaire, se contenta de répondre l’ancien militaire, son ton anglais et naturellement contenu laissant malgré tout échapper la frustration qu’il ressentait face à tout ce gâchis.

Jan hésita, un instant, à poser la main sur l’épaule de son supérieur. Quelques mois plus tôt, il n’aurait pas réfléchi plus, le geste naturel après des années à travailler ensemble, à devenir plus qu’une équipe. Maintenant...

Il serra son épaule. Il ne dit rien parce qu’il ne voulait pas lui mentir, lui dire que la prochaine fois les bureaucrates se sortiraient la tête de l’anus et verraient au-delà de la politique et des relations internationales pour privilégier le bien-être de leurs populations.

Le Maj... Henry, ne dit rien non plus, mais Jan sentit les muscles se détendre légèrement sous sa paume.

— Au moins maintenant les mômes seront entre de bonnes mains, reprit Jan, d’un ton plus léger.

Aucun gamin ne pouvait souhaiter meilleur prof que le Major pour apprendre de quoi était vraiment fait le monde et comment s’en protéger. Si Jan avait eu quelqu’un comme lui quand il était jeune tout aurait été différent.

— Ils ont passé presque une année dans un autre plan, je ne crois pas avoir grand-chose à leur apprendre.

— Avoir goûté à la toute-puissance dans un autre plan vaut que dalle ici et vous le savez, ils ont besoin d’un guide et ils ont du bol que ce soit vous.

Henry secoua la tête, mais ses yeux étaient juste un peu plus brillants et Jan prit ça pour une victoire, il en avait besoin ce soir.

Autour d’eux, la dernière ambulance partait vers l’hôpital et ils allaient bientôt la suivre tandis que le calme descendait enfin sur la scène de cauchemar. Les agents prêtés, bon gré mal gré par le FBI avaient rassuré et repoussé le dernier badaud, les photos avaient été prises, les scellés posés. La chasse au monstre était finie, maintenant venait le plus difficile, le plus important aussi, apprendre à vivre après l’apocalypse.

C’était pas la partie préférée de Jan. Ses traumas avaient leurs propres traumas, alors bon essayer de gérer ceux des autres était l’une des pires idées du monde. Lui il était plus le genre d’hommes qu’on larguait sur le terrain en lui disant de tuer tout ce qui bougeait et/ou avait l’air de ne pas appartenir à ce plan. Themba et Henry essayaient de le persuader que ce n’était pas tout ce qu’il était, mais on apprenait pas à un vieux singe à faire la grimace et à un ex-mercenaire à devenir thérapeute.

— On y va, Major ?

Henry lui lança un regard, prêt à lui rappeler qu’ils en étaient à s’appeler par leur prénom maintenant.

Le BlackBerry du Major sonna.

*

Il tombait. Comme un con. Et le jaguar était juste derrière lui.

Il se serait bien retourné pour regarder la mort en face et toutes ces conneries sur le courage, mais il était plutôt occupé à essayer de briser sa chute et de ne pas mourir, enfin ne pas mourir de ça. Il doutait d’y arriver, mais l’espoir était tout ce qui pouvait le garder en vie. Surtout qu’il était presque sûr que ce gros boom sonore signifiait que l’animal de pierre venait de prendre son élan pour l’écraser.

Il allait crever tué par une statue géante dans ce qui aurait, bien sûr, dû être une mission de routine. Typique !

Il entendit le sifflement de la flèche enchantée. Elle n’avait pas été faite pour être discrète, plutôt le contraire, Wu Guying, thaumaturge de la dynastie Ming n’avait visiblement pas été une femme qui souhaitait passer inaperçue, en tout cas les armes qu’elle avait forgées étaient du genre remarquables et bruyantes.

Prévenu, Jan cessa de chercher à briser sa chute et se laissa tomber, comme une pierre. Il allait avoir mal, clairement entre les cailloux et les rochers il allait douiller, mais ça valait mieux que de rester près du jaguar quand la flèche exploserait. Des fois, sur le point de se manger des rochers dans la gueule, coincé entre les gravats et une explosion, Jan se disait que de tous les putains de thaumaturges qui avaient marqué l’histoire de cette science, c’était Wu Guying qu’il préférerait rencontrer.

Comme prévu, la rencontre entre sa peau et la caillasse ne fut pas agréable et il y eut une putain de douleur dans son épaule à laquelle il ne prêta pas attention parce qu’il était toujours vivant et donc en train de se remettre debout pour se casser au plus vite.

Pas assez vite et l’explosion acheva de le projeter un peu plus loin. Il poussa la magie dans ses pieds et rebondit plus ou moins gracieusement sur un rocher au lieu de s’arrêter. Lorsqu’il atterrit, enfin, il se permit de se retourner, espérant voir la créature en poussière, il n’y croyait pas vraiment parce qu’il savait qu’il était un poissard, mais il était aussi fatigué et franchement ça lui plairait bien que…

Merde.

Non seulement la statue n’avait perdu que quelques éclats, mais en plus elle était maintenant tournée vers le Major qui avait tiré au milieu des derniers touristes connement inconscients qui pontaient du doigt et criaient sans se casser en courant vers les véhicules à moteur les plus proches.

Jan plia les genoux, prit une inspiration, poussa ses forces dans ses mollets et se mit à courir en hurlant.

— Regarde-moi, chat de merde !

Le jaguar ne parlait clairement pas le français, et était visiblement plus intéressé par le touriste débile qui hurlait sans discontinuer. Jan accéléra tout en sachant qu’il arriverait trop tard parce que le monstre avait deux longueurs sur lui.

— Themba ! hurla-t-il. On aurait besoin d’une diversion !

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire une de ses traditionnelles boules de feu, pas face à de la pierre et si proche d’Henry et du touriste, mais il comptait sur la thaumaturge pour improviser, c’était une de ses spécialités et ce qui faisait d’elle la meilleure de sa génération sur le terrain.

Il continua de courir, attendant une diversion. Qui n’arriva pas.

Parce qu’ils avaient été obligés de laisser Themba en Californie.

Merde.

*

— Themba, tu restes ici, visiblement, nous avons déjà un autre thaumaturge qui nous attend à Lima.

— Vous plaisantez j’espère ?

L’immense magicienne aux mains qui pouvaient sculpter l’énergie aussi facilement qu’elle respirait, toisait Henry avec autant d’incrédulité que de dédain. Habituellement, elle obéissait toujours aux ordres de l’ancien militaire.

— Sinon on les met tous dans un avion pour Paris et voilà.

Le Major soupira.

— Ils ont une famille et…

— Et ils ont besoin d’un psy qui ne les prendra pas pour des tarés quand ils lui raconteront comment ils ont vu leur copine se faire sacrifier par un dieu aztèque qui est en fait un sorcier millénaire et que l’un d’entre eux a perdu la vue pour gagner le pouvoir d’un autre dieu aztèque… S’ils sont pris en charge par l’ECM au moins ils auront ça.

— Ce sont des mineurs, américains. Le mieux que nous puissions faire c’est convaincre les familles de les laisser séjourner au moins un moment à l’ECM.

— Séjourner !

Jan se tourna vers Themba, il était rare que la Sud-Africaine hausse la voix.

— Un de ces ados possède les connaissances de Quetzalcoatl et a visiblement retourné la magie de Tezcatlipoca contre lui ! Et c’est sans compter sur celui que je soupçonne d’être un adjuvant en plus d’un pérégrin et d’avoir activé le miroir fumant. Tous ces jeunes doivent être enrôlés à l’ECM et apprendre à utiliser leurs pouvoirs avant de blesser quelqu’un ou de provoquer une autre catastrophe.

Jan vit la tension qui faisait jouer les muscles de la mâchoire carrée d’Henry. Themba l’affrontait du regard, campée sur ses positions et Jan se devait d’être d’accord avec elle, les gamins ne pouvaient pas rester ici sans personne pour veiller sur eux et leur apprendre comment fonctionnaient leurs pouvoirs, c’était comme ça qu’on obtenait des catastrophes et des gros gros problèmes aux trousses.

Toute la tension quitta le Major.

— Themba, si tu peux faire mieux, je t’en prie, fais, tu sais que je suis d’accord avec toi et s’ils avaient été d’un pays qui avait un accord avec nous ils auraient déjà leurs billets et leurs passeports, mais là j’ai les mains liées et on décolle dans une heure.

— Ils cherchent à nous séparer, lança-t-elle.

— Tu es une thaumaturge trop puissante pour rester dans une équipe de terrain comme la nôtre.

La magicienne eut un rictus de mépris.

— Ma place est dans cette équipe, pas assise dans une tour d’ivoire à me perdre en manœuvres politiques dont je me fiche.

Le Major lui sourit.

— Tu es la meilleure partenaire que nous ayons jamais eue.

— Me flatter ne me fera pas accepter plus facilement leurs stupides manigances.

— Dès que nous reviendrons du Pérou, tout sera à nouveau comme avant.

— Tu verras ça te fera des vacances.

— Passer mon temps avec des ados traumatisés ? C’est pas vraiment ma conception des vacances !

— Alors ça nous fera des vacances ! plaisanta-t-il en esquivant immédiatement le crochet du droit, rapide et efficace comme il le lui avait appris.

*

Putain de merde !

Henry s’était interposé, se mettant devant le demeuré qui n’avait toujours pas bougé, frappé par la terreur et avait bandé l’arc, prêt à décocher une nouvelle flèche même s’il allait être soufflé par l’explosion.

Bordel !

— À droite ! hurla Jan.

Le Major ne réfléchit pas et agit, se tournant pour prendre le touriste et le jeter avec lui sur le côté. Jan prit une immense inspiration, envoyant la magie gonfler ses poumons, encore et encore. Il s’arrêta de courir, plantant ses deux pieds sur le sol et il souffla, envoyant l’air en une poussée compacte, violente qui percuta le jaguar de pierre, le faisant vaciller vers l’avant, attirant irrémédiablement son attention.

— Viens me chercher connard !

Cette fois-ci, visiblement, la statue comprit le français parce qu’elle bondit à nouveau dans sa direction. Jan avait l’impression qu’il s’était lacéré les poumons, c’était faux bien sûr, il fallait bien que sa magie serve à quelque chose, mais ça faisait quand même putain de mal. Il se remit à courir malgré tout, pas comme s’il avait véritablement le choix quand un minou de plusieurs tonnes de granit voulait le réduire en pâté.

Du coin de l’œil il vit le Major faire partir le touriste débile, un progrès appréciable. Non seulement, ça voulait dire un demeuré de moins pour attirer l’attention du monstre, mais en plus ça voulait dire qu’il allait pouvoir compter sur du soutien, même si les explosions ne suffisaient pas à sécher la bête, elles allaient servir.

Enfin s’il ne finissait pas en purée avant.

Il poussa plus fort, plus vite, sautant à nouveau comme un cabri terrorisé et sous amphètes.

Le monstre lui collait aux basques et il ne connaissait toujours pas le terrain traître comme pas permis, mais il était toujours en vie et c’était déjà mieux qu’un coup de granit au cul. Enfin c’était peut-être pas du granit, qu’est-ce qu’il y connaissait en pierre, lui ?

— Jan, vers la droite.

Il obéit sans réfléchir, changeant de direction à la réception, bondissant sur le côté et évitant le coup de patte qu’il n’avait pas vu venir. Les griffes de pierre se coincèrent entre deux rochers et le jaguar tira dessus.

— À couvert, ordonna son supérieur.

Il sauta vers le plus grand rocher des environs et regarda la flèche voler et se planter entre la roche et la statue animée avant d’exploser. Là il se cacha des projections.

— Il va bouger, dit la voix calme, mais forte.

Immédiatement son corps se redressa, prêt à partir, ses yeux cherchant l’ennemi, observant les « blessures », une patte avait été soufflée par l’explosion et le bout qui restait coincé entre les rochers ne bougeait pas seul comme une main zombie dégueulasse, ce qui était un plus.

— Eh, le moche ! hurla-t-il pour être sûr qu’il ne se tromperait pas de cible.

Et Jan se remit à sauter, le félin était à ses trousses, mais lui se sentait plus confiant. Le Major et lui faisaient une putain de bonne équipe et sans lui il serait déjà mort une vingtaine de fois, ce qui était une vingtaine de fois de trop.

— Je prépare un cercle EE.

— Entendu, répondit Jan, en continuant à zigzaguer, toujours comme un poulet sans tête, mais avec plus de confiance en lui.

Si le monde avait été juste, il aurait pu continuer ça tranquillement sans trop y penser. Le monde était une merde fumante sur une mare de dégueulis, donc bien sûr ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. La saleté de bestiole semblait avoir été rendue plus furieuse par la perte de sa patte et mettait les bouchées doubles pour le rattraper. Oh, et maintenant elle se servait aussi de sa queue pour attaquer ! Il l’avait prise en plein ventre et avait volé sur plusieurs mètres, râpant son futal contre les graviers lors de l’atterrissage. Il avait immédiatement annoncé qu’il allait bien — ce qui n’était pas totalement vrai, mais c’était qu’un détail — et reprit sa course.

— Emmène-le !

Il se tourna vers la voix du major comme le labrador bienheureux et mal élevé entendant les clefs dans la serrure. Il détala dans la bonne direction, vérifiant bien que Felix le jaguar à trois pattes le suivait toujours, après tout les chats étaient contrariants, maintenant qu’il le voulait à ses trousses peut-être qu’il essaierait d’aller pieuter, mais non, visiblement il n’était pas réaliste à ce point et continuait de vouloir le zigouiller avec rage et hargne.

Henry avait tracé le cercle d’emprisonnement et explosion avec une précision de psychorigide, pas qu’il lui dirait jamais ça, surtout quand c’était ce genre de précision en pleine action qui lui sauvait les miches…

— Allez viens, connard de chat… marmonna Jan, les yeux fixés sur le cercle qu’il devait traverser pour y faire rentrer le monstre.

Le Major était en place, la dague d’Holstein à la main, prêt à frapper et fermer le cercle. Ils allaient…

Un mouvement attira son attention.

Putain de bordel de chiotte !

— Henry, au-dessus !

Un condor gigantesque, qui semblait fait de feu, descendait vers le Major en piqué.

C’était quoi ce putain de domaine ? Une porte des enfers ?

*

— Il y a quoi au Pérou, demanda Jan en bouclant sa ceinture, enfin son harnais.

Henry, de son côté de la carlingue, déjà dûment attaché sortait déjà la liasse de papiers imprimés à la va-vite avant de partir.

— Je n’ai eu que quelques infos, mais visiblement, encore un sorcier qui est mort et son domaine qui fait des siennes.

Jan leva les yeux au ciel en grognant de mécontentement. Comptez sur ces connards égoïstes pour toujours vous faire chier, même morts.

— Combien de victimes pour l’instant ?

Son supérieur ne releva pas la tête de sa lecture.

— Aucun cas recensé, cependant on a trouvé le domaine dans un entre-plan assez préoccupant et surtout vide.

— C’est qui l’imbécile ? demanda Jan en sentant la migraine monter.

— Viracocha Amaru, Daniel Toledano de son nom de naissance, né au Pérou en 1956, il a rejoint l’ECM à 18 ans et suivi des études brillantes qui l’ont mené à faire une thèse sur les plans telluriques et les langues élémentaires. Visiblement très sensibilisé aux causes marxistes et anti-impérialistes, il a fini par rompre complètement avec l’institution et…

— Et se construire un domaine où il pourrait bouder tranquille et se toucher la nouille pendant que les autres bossent, je vois le genre, interrompit Jan en sortant son iPod.

— Je doute fort vu certains de ses pamphlets qu’il se soit comme tu le dis si poétiquement, touché pendant si longtemps, je pense qu’il a tenté ce qu’il avait promis et essayé de fédérer ses compatriotes pour lutter contre l’impérialisme capitaliste, mais que face à l’échec il s’est replié dans son domaine.

— Et maintenant il a cané et c’est à nous de faire le ménage et sans Themba en plus !

Henry ne répondit pas, ce qui prouvait que Jan avait bel et bien raison. De toute façon les domaines des sorciers c’était une connerie sans nom ! Des connards de mages qui voulaient pas se mêler au commun des mortels et se créaient leur bout de terrain à mi-chemin entre ce plan et un autre parce que, comme des cons de chats, ils arrivaient pas à décider s’ils voulaient partir ou rester. Ils voulaient la toute-puissance qu’on ne pouvait atteindre que dans les plans, mais en même temps ils avaient ce pathétique besoin de faire chier leur monde et être reconnus.

Alors forcément puisqu’ils ne se cassaient pas une fois pour toutes de ce plan en fermant la porte derrière eux, lorsqu’ils passaient l’arme à gauche sans jamais rien avoir de prévu au cas où, leur domaine de merde se retrouvait grand ouvert, laissant entrer n’importe quel gamin curieux et sortir tous les monstres dégueu qu’ils avaient pu créer ou qui se terraient dans un des plans communiquant avec le domaine…

Les domaines c’était la merde assurée, parce que même quand le proprio était pas crevé ça passait son temps à s’évanouir de notre plan pour réapparaître à nouveau et ça rendait tous les habitants du coin complètement tarés.

Heureusement la plupart des thaumaturges modernes suivaient la philosophie de l’ECM sur la place du sorcier au service de l’humain et donc à son contact. La plupart du temps c’était tous les connards centenaires, millénaires, cacochymes et qu’auraient dû pourrir depuis longtemps qui faisaient chier.

Jan secoua la tête, il était en train de s’énerver seul et il en avait pas exactement besoin, l’idée de devoir collaborer avec un thaumaturge avec qui il avait pas l’habitude de travailler lui filait déjà des frissons d’angoisse, il n’avait pas besoin d’en rajouter.

Il lança la musique, forçant le son pour couvrir les bruits de la carlingue en plein décollage, la voix furieuse et hypnotique de Tyran, le chanteur d’ _Invocation_ , emplissant ses oreilles.

*

Henry se jeta sur le côté, évitant de justesse les serres enflammées et gigantesques. Il n’était donc pas en place pour planter la dague et compléter le cercle quand le jaguar entra dedans, il essaya bien sûr parce que le Major, contrairement à lui, ne connaissait pas le sens du mot abandonner. Le cercle ne fut pas fermé, le monstre envoya valdinguer le sable rouge et le condor piqua à nouveau pour attaquer de plus belle.

C’était la merde absolue et ça continuerait à être la merde tant qu’ils n’auraient pas refermé le domaine, sauf que pour refermer le putain de domaine il fallait se débarrasser des monstres…

— Des idées ? demanda-t-il parce que des deux c’était Henry l’intellectuel, lui, ses idées tournaient toujours autour de : rentrer dans le lard, foncer dans le tas, vaincre ou mourir, fin.

— Je refais le cercle, tu le remets dedans, je ferme, parvint à lui crier son supérieur.

— Et le piaf ?

C’était une question logique étant donné le risque d’incendie et l’agressivité de la bête.

— Occupe le jaguar, on va voir s’il résiste aux explosions, lui.

Jan n’avait toujours pas arrêté son jeu de saute-mouton, il avait juste fait en sorte de tourner en rond pour rester à portée de voix du Major, mais pas trop près pour que la statue ne change pas de cible.

— À vos ordres.

Il s’arrêta le temps de ramasser un caillou — une pierre grosse comme le poing, mais comparée au jaguar elle était ridicule — et le lancer sur son poursuivant.

— Vas-y Sylvestre, puisque tu veux pas t’occuper de Titi là-bas, essaie de m’attraper !

Le félin eut un mouvement démesuré de la gueule, que Jan associa à un rugissement, mais silencieux, ce qui aurait pu être ridicule si gueule en question n’avait pas été aussi immense et pleine de crocs d’obsidienne, oui le truc utilisé pour arracher le cœur.

Merde !

Jan sauta sur le côté au dernier moment, évitant de justesse de se faire écraser par des tonnes de pierre contre d’autres pierres parce que ce coin du pays n’était que caillasse et plus haut lac du monde.

Il ne savait pas si c’était le rugissement ou sa pique qui avait boosté l’animal, mais il avait intérêt à mettre de la distance dare-dare.

Il fuit avec courage et sans aucune dignité, restant malgré tout attentif à ne pas perdre la bête. Et essayant de garder un œil sur Henry, il ne manquerait plus que l’homme qu’il aimait en silence depuis presque cinq ans lui cane dans les mains alors qu’ils avaient enfin commencé à parler de sentiments.

Mais le Major s’en tirait bien, au vu de la fumée noire que le vent essayait de disperser il n’avait pas obtenu plus de résultats avec le condor qu’avec son ami en pierre, mais au moins il était toujours en un seul morceau, Jan était un homme qui se contentait de peu.

Oups !

Les griffes de pierre ripèrent sur son haut en kevlar — il n’était pas con au point de sortir sans protection — n’entamant pas la peau, mais le choc était plutôt brutal. Il était bon pour des bleus dégueulasses qui allaient être méga douloureux pendant des semaines — sauf s’il avait le temps de les soigner, mais soyons honnête il était toujours envoyé en mission avant et il y avait toujours mieux à faire de sa magie —, mais au moins il ne sentait pas de côte cassée.

Le souffle presque coupé par le coup il poussa sur ses jambes vers l’arrière, remettant de la distance entre la giga-statue et lui, puisque le sale chat géant devait se tourner avant de repartir à sa poursuite.

Malgré l’envie, il ne demanda pas au Major où le cercle en était, conscient qu’il fallait une concentration absolue pour lancer un rituel et que le fait que l’ancien militaire puisse le faire avec tout le bordel ambiant et un condor de feu qui essayait de le tuer, montrait bien à quel point il était unique, et un peu monomaniaque parfois, mais c’était aussi ce qui faisait son charme, parce qu’avoir tout ce pouvoir de concentration et de volonté tourné vers soi…

Le jaguar bondit et il l’esquiva in extremis, c’était pas exactement le bon moment pour avoir ce genre de pensées. Surtout que lui, contrairement au tas de pierres animées par la magie, commençait à fatiguer… S’il ne faisait pas attention il allait commettre une erreur et se retrouver éparpillé dans le décor splendide.

— Vous vous foutez de moi !

Le cri d’Henry attira immédiatement son attention, lui faisant reléguer le chat géant à l’arrière-plan, parce que le Major ne jurait qu’en cas d’extrême urgence, Jan pouvait compter le nombre de fois – 12, 13 maintenant – où il l’avait entendu jurer et c’était presque toujours à cause de lui, et comme là il savait qu’il n’avait rien fait de trop dangereux à part jouer au chat géant et à la souris humaine, ça signifiait qu’il y avait autre chose, de plus grave.

Oh merde !

Le condor avait laissé le Sage à son tracé et était en train de piquer sur un des bateaux remplis de touristes et de locaux qui avait, sagement, pris le large sur le lac.

— Lequellec ! Faites quelque chose ! hurla le Major.

À cette distance, Jan ne pouvait rien faire, même s’il réussissait par miracle à sauter assez loin pour atteindre le bateau il ne pouvait pas grand-chose face à un oiseau littéralement en feu, il lui faudrait une chaîne immense pour essayer de le noyer dans le lac ou un truc du genre, mais là il avait rien, quant à Henry, il pouvait tracer et compléter des rituels en plein milieu d’une bataille, mais il n’était pas capable de modeler la magie…

Jan n’avait aucune idée d’où se trouvait leur thaumaturge, mais vu qu’il avait été envoyé sur le terrain il devait au moins connaître quelques manœuvres d’attaque, ils ne l’auraient pas envoyé sinon – ou alors quelque cherchait à le tuer de cette manière et vu le zoziau, c’était totalement possible —.

— Débrouillez-vous, Major, Ivanovic et vous êtes là pour ça ! fut la réponse qui leur parvint depuis le haut d’une colline.

Sale fils de politicien !

*

Il y avait les jours pourris et puis il y avait les jours de merde où il se demandait clairement ce qu’il foutait là à bosser pour des clopinettes du côté du bien quand il avait eu un pont d’or devant lui en tant que mercenaire.

— Et je vous prierai de retenir votre Brute, on m’a dit que vous en étiez capable, Major.

Le thaumaturge devait être la première personne que Jan rencontrait qui pouvait faire sonner un grade militaire comme une insulte. S’il n’avait pas déjà eu envie de lui râper la face contre du crépi, il aurait soudain acquis cette pulsion en l’entendant s’adresser à Henry.

— Monsieur Lequellec, je vous prier…

— C’est Thaumaturge Lequellec, pour vous.

Il vit le tic caractéristique apparaître sur la joue de son supérieur de plus de cinq ans, un tic qui se montrait dès que ce dernier grinçait des dents.

— En ce cas, vous n’aurez aucun mal à appeler l’Ascète Ivanovic par son titre, Thaumaturge Lequellec.

La voix d’Henry était glaciale. La bouche du Français se pinça.

— Empêchez-le de se mêler de choses qu’il ne peut comprendre et tout se passera pour le mieux, annonça-t-il d’une voix sèche.

— Cessez de sous-estimer l’Ascète Ivanovic et tout se passera au mieux, répondit le Major du tac au tac.

Les sourcils broussailleux se froncèrent encore plus sur le visage rouge de colère.

— À présent arrêtez de nous faire perdre à tous du temps et revenez-en à l’affaire ! déclara l’ancien officier avec raideur

Le Major n’était pas le responsable de la mission, c’était, comme toujours, et même quand c’était une complète aberration, le thaumaturge qui était aux commandes. Jan et Henry étaient une équipe qui fonctionnait — très bien — depuis cinq ans, mais les thaumaturges qui se succédaient, pour inexpérimentés qu’ils soient, étaient leurs supérieurs. Ils avaient eu de la chance avec Themba qui avait immédiatement compris que l’ancien militaire avait toutes les qualités requises pour diriger leurs missions, connaissant leurs capacités et étant capable de réagir calmement sous la pression. Themba avait essayé de faire changer les choses, de demander à ce que le Major soit promu. Elle s’était heurtée aux refus et à l’indifférence. Les Sages comme le Major ne manipulaient pas la magie, ils étaient au plus des consultants avec des compétences spécifiques et utiles, rien d’autre.

— Votre attitude désobligeante sera mentionnée dans le rapport, Major.

Henry ne répondit rien et Jan, bras croisés, positionné dans le dos de son supérieur se contenta de le fixer avec colère.

— L’affaire, répéta Henry.

Lequellec avait une tête de con buté et obstiné. Mais malgré tout, il devait y avoir un fond de fierté professionnelle en lui, à moins que ce ne soit juste son ego, en tous les cas, il finit par céder.

— Le domaine de Daniel Toledano est réapparu alors qu’il avait disparu de ce plan depuis 10 ans. Les habitants des environs ont confirmé que quelque chose rôdait, nul n’a rien vu et pour l’heure il n’y a aucun mort, cependant les gens dans un rayon d’une vingtaine de kilomètres ont tous fait le même rêve sur un condor, un serpent et un jaguar. Lorsque nous nous sommes présentés au domaine, ce dernier était vide. Le dossier de Toledano datant de son séjour à l’ECM fait mention de quêtes mystiques qu’il aurait souvent entreprises, sans doute est-ce à mettre en lien avec les visions des habitants.

— Et nul ne sait s’il est mort ?

— Peut-être s’est-il stupidement coincé dans un plan astral, auquel cas il faudra le délivrer et l’enjoindre à prendre un meilleur soin de ses environs.

Le mépris qu’affichait Lequellec pour le thaumaturge ayant renié l’ECM était palpable, pas que Jan ne le partageait pas, mais il était à peu près sûr que son nouveau supérieur ne le jugeait pas pour les mêmes raisons que lui.

— Dites-nous quel est le plan, Thaumaturge Lequellec, dit le Major de sa voix la plus militaire.

Le magicien se retrouva un long moment muet, il n’était pas vraiment qualifié pour ce genre de chose, comme beaucoup de Thaumaturges, il était avant tout un érudit briguant chaque fois un peu plus de pouvoir dans les salles bicentenaires de l’ECM.

— Soumettez-moi un plan et je l’approuverai, Sage Benson, finit par déclarer Lequellec.

Les poings de Jan fourmillaient d’envie de s’écraser sur la tronche méprisante de ce trou du cul qui allait s’arroger tous les lauriers.

*

Lequellec était planqué en hauteur, d’où il pouvait aisément voir ce qui arrivait et se casser dès que le danger se rapprochait un peu trop. Et visiblement, pour un thaumaturge qui avait juré de mettre sa science au service de l’humanité, il s’en foutait gravement que des touristes se fassent cramer à mort sur le plus haut lac du monde.

Sale trou du cul !

La colère montait en lui, comme une onde de chaleur et Jan la garda précieusement, sautant en arrière vers la gauche pour éviter les coups de griffes, ne lâchant pas vraiment du regard ce qui était en train de se passer sur le lac. Tous ces gens allaient crever parce qu’il n’avait pas bien fait son boulot, s’il avait été plus rapide à agir, s’il avait insisté pour ne pas partir de Californie sans Themba, s’il avait fait plus attention en entrant dans ce maudit domaine…

Le bruit de la déflagration le surprit en plein virage et dans un début d’idée.

Il releva la tête, le cœur soulevé d’un espoir auquel il n’osait croire.

Et à raison, Lequellec n’avait toujours pas bougé son cul. Henry venait de faire exploser une flèche à côté du condor pour perturber son vol et surtout donner au bateau le temps et surtout la motivation de filer.

Dans quel monde était-ce celui qui modelait la magie hors de son corps qui se touchait la nouille pendant que l’Ascète et un simple pékin – Sage, mais pékin quand même – faisaient face à des monstres faits de forces élémentaires et essayaient de sauver les passants mis en danger à cause de conneries thaumaturgiques ?

La colère était devenue flammes qui rongeaient son estomac. Il avait pas décidé de se faire une foultitude d’ennemis, de bosser pour une misère, une mince retraite et une couverture sociale passable, de risquer sa peau à chaque mission, tout ça pour qu’un connard laisse crever tout le monde parce qu’il était un putain de lâche qui avait peur de se faire un bobo !

La rage emplissait son corps, montait dans ses narines, brûlant sa trachée, ses sinus.

Quand il était arrivé à l’ECM, on lui avait dit que sa manière de se servir de sa magie était mauvaise, qu’un Ascète dominait son corps et versait la magie là où il en avait besoin grâce à son calme, à sa seule volonté qui ne devait jamais être soumise aux passions, aux peurs.

Foutaises !

Il était plus fort quand il avait peur, quand il était en colère, quand il était écrasé par la jalousie ou au contraire soulevé par l’amour. Le seul endroit où il pouvait modeler sa magie c’était dans son corps et toutes ces émotions naissaient dans son corps, le nourrissaient.

Alors il prit la rage et s’en servit. Il partit vers l’arrière, là où le monstre se trouvait, en train de foncer parce qu’il l’avait vu hésiter et s’arrêter. Il glissa entre les jambes immenses de pierre. Son pantalon et sa peau se déchirèrent sous la friction, mais il ne s’attarda pas là-dessus, continuant sa course jusqu’à arriver derrière la bête, dans son dos. Il se redressa, inhumainement vite, il ne savait pas si c’était l’adrénaline ou la colère. Il ne chercha pas à savoir, prenant une inspiration et rattrapant toute sa rage, tout le mépris que lui inspirait cette tête de gland de Lequellec.

Il ne sculptait pas l’énergie hors de son corps comme un thaumaturge, il se contentait, comme une brute, de la pousser à l’endroit où elle devait aller et démultiplier ses performances. Là, il fit brûler tout ce qu’il avait, et plus, partout.

La force inonda son corps et il frappa, joignant les mains pour pulvériser la jambe de la statue, la faisant vaciller. Il esquiva le grand corps qui tombait et alla se saisir du pied encore attaché, tirant comme un sourd en se tournant, dans un effort qui même avec la magie lui semblait impossible. Il beugla parce qu’il était scientifiquement prouvé qu’hurler ou jurer en faisant un effort physique aidait. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à soulever la bête qui en plus commençait à se reprendre, mais il continua, enchaînant sur des jurons en serbe que peu de jaguars péruviens devaient avoir entendu.

Excédé, refusant de lâcher et d’avoir mal utilisé ses dernières ressources, Jan se mit à soulever et abaisser les bras, entraînant la jambe intacte de la statue, peu à peu, insultant toujours la sale bête et son enculeur de lamas de maître, il commença à rajouter de l’amplitude, soulevant de plus en plus de pierre à chaque effort jusqu’à ce que le jaguar quitte, un court instant, mais totalement le sol. Alors, les muscles brûlant sa peau sous l’effort, il continua en tournant sur lui-même, entraînant la maudite bestiole jusqu’à virevolter plus vite qu’une putain de danseuse de ballet.

Comme toute personne normalement constituée, à cette vitesse et avec le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux, il avait la gerbe. Il aurait bien pris sa revanche en vomissant sur le monstre de pierre, mais non seulement la bête en aurait rien eu à faire, mais en plus avec son bol il se prendrait le retour de vomi dans la tronche à cause de la force centripète ou une connerie de ce genre…

Jan serra les dents et concentra tout ce qui lui restait de magie — presque rien — dans ses yeux.

Le condor était toujours au-dessus du lac, mais le bateau avait pris de la distance ce qui n’était pas plus mal. Jan continua à tourner, gagnant en vitesse et donc en force et finalement, il lâcha, laissant la statue de plusieurs tonnes s’envoler dans l’air frais. S’il avait eu Themba avec lui, elle aurait porté le monstre d’un souffle de vent, mais là il devait compter sur son adresse — pas toujours bonne — et la chance — avec qui il entretenait une relation d’amour/haine — bref, il ne restait plus qu’à prier.

Heureusement, quelqu’un quelque part devait haïr ce connard prétentieux de thaumaturge au moins autant que lui parce que le Jaguar arriva à la hauteur du condor. Il ne lui arriva pas en plein dessus, comme Jan l’aurait voulu, ou mieux, juste au-dessus de lui, mais il essaya d’attraper l’autre monstre dans un effort pour ne pas tomber et ça suffit.

Les griffes se plantèrent dans les ailes de feu et ne lâchèrent pas.

La gravité s’occupa de les faire tomber tous les deux. Dans le lac.

Ce ne serait sans doute pas assez pour en finir avec le maudit chat, mais il doutait que le piaf enflammé puisse brûler toute l’eau du plus haut lac du monde.

Et s’il se trompait, la furie des locaux et du gouvernement voyant se perdre tout l’argent du tourisme serait le cadet de ses soucis.

— Jan ? 

La voix d’Henry était calme, trop calme, comme à chaque fois qu’il était furieux ou qu’il s’inquiétait, gravement. Autant dire que Jan avait l’habitude de cette voix.

Et peut-être que le Major avait raison de se mettre la rate au court-bouillon, même si franchement Jan ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui pas quelqu’un de plus digne de son attention. Mais ouais, là, maintenant que l’adrénaline retombait à la même vitesse que les deux monstres, il commençait à sentir qu’il avait trop tiré sur la corde. Ses muscles étaient beaucoup trop légers parce qu’il ne les sentait plus vraiment, le froid était en train de dévorer le bout de ses doigts et il y avait quelques points noirs qui dansaient dans sa vision.

Mais ce n’était pas grave et sûrement pas une raison de faire peur à Henry. Il sourit donc à son supérieur, campé droit sur ses deux jambes, comme si la brise venue du lac ou le souffle des vagues soulevées par l’impact monstrueux ne risquait pas de le jeter en arrière. Il ne parierait pas sur ses chances dans un combat à mains nues contre Lequellec, là maintenant.

— Il est toujours là-haut, le connard ? demanda-t-il donc pour rassurer le Major quand ce dernier l’atteignit enfin.

— Non, le thaumaturge est en train de descendre vers le domaine, répondit très courtement l’ancien militaire, les yeux fixés sur lui.

— Il va aller voler des artéfacts, hein ? essaya Jan.

— S’il y va seul, il risque de déclencher des pièges. Mets ta main sur la pierre, ordonna-t-il en lui tendant la roche qu’il avait sortie de sa poche.

— Je vais bien, je suis même prêt si d’autres trucs sortent du domaine, et je gère quand le jaguar sortira de l’eau.

— La main. Sur la pierre, répéta Henry avec toute la concentration dont il pouvait faire preuve quand il s’agissait de faire un rituel en plein milieu d’une dangereuse bataille.

Jan soupira et mit la main sur la pierre dont la couleur changeait selon la quantité de magie présente dans son corps.

Aujourd’hui allait être encore un jour noir parce que son corps était un trou noir de magie.

— Jan...

La voix de son supérieur était un mélange de reproche et de peine.

— Oh, c’est pas super grave, répondit-il rapidement, ne jetant qu’à peine un regard haineux à la pierre de la dénonciation. C’est un peu normal après avoir combattu deux monstres, mais après la visite du domaine, je vais bouffer, fermer l’œil et hop, comme neuf !

Les sourcils d’Henry étaient deux accents désapprobateurs sur son visage sombre, mais il ne dit rien parce que lui aussi savait qu’ils n’avaient pas le luxe de prendre le temps de récupérer.

— Le jaguar va ressortir de l’eau, hein ? demanda Jan, geignant juste un peu.

— Il n’a plus que deux pattes valides, mais je n’en doute pas.

Tiens, il avait carrément oublié ce détail, beaucoup trop d’adrénaline, de magie et d’efforts...

— Je vais poser un appât et l’attirer dans un cercle. Pendant ce temps...

Le Major sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

— Désolé, mon sac est avec le reste de nos affaires à l’entrée du domaine.

La barre de céréales avait vu de bien meilleurs jours et Jan ne doutait pas que le chocolat était fondu et collait au papier, mais rien que la vue de l’emballage lui mettait l’eau à la bouche.

— Oh mon dieu ! Tu es parfait, épouse-moi !

Les mots étaient sortis seuls et comme toujours sans qu’il y réfléchisse. Il fallut une minute et une bouche pleine de céréales avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte. 

Il était un demeuré, un putain d’idiot !

Courageusement, il décida de faire comme s’il n’avait rien dit et d’éviter de relever les yeux. Fuir ses problèmes émotionnels, il était plutôt bon à ça, il fallait dire qu’il avait des années et des années d’expérience derrière lui...

Pathétique !

Heureusement, la barre de céréales, malgré son aspect était la chose la plus délicieuse qu’il ait mangée depuis longtemps et se concentrer sur le goût et les quelques forces qui lui revenaient suffisaient à éloigner la panique et le souvenir qu’il était un imbécile qui aimait compliquer encore plus sa vie en se tirant des balles dans le pied.

Quand il roula l’emballage dans sa poche — il avait protégé ce putain de site touristique et naturel de monstres, ce n’était pas pour le polluer derrière — le Major était en train de finir ses rituels. Quand il n’était pas en train de se faire courser par des monstres et sur le point de mourir réduit en purée, il adorait regarder le Sage travailler. Il était impressionnant, quelques minutes à peine lui suffisaient pour tracer des symboles compliqués avec de la craie, du sable, des cailloux, de l’eau, du sang, des fleurs, les moyens du bord...

Là il n’avait pas eu besoin de se presser et avait pris de la caillasse — c’était pas ce qui manquait dans le coin — pour faire ses signes cabalistiques que même en vingt ans, Jan ne pourrait pas mémoriser et encore moins reproduire. Ses gestes, précis, économes, traçaient le piège à l’intérieur du cercle et il n’y avait pas une hésitation, pas une ligne ratée. Et la vue de son cul parfaitement moulé dans son pantalon alors qu’il se penchait était plutôt très sympa... Jan ne se sentait même pas coupable de l’admirer, après tout il était trop fatigué pour bouger et Henry était juste là en train de se baisser... Cette excuse vola en éclat dès que le ritualiste bougea pour passer à une autre étape et que Jan dut se tordre sur lui-même pour réussir à le garder à l’œil.

Il était à peu près sûr que son supérieur avait remarqué son petit manège, mais pour l’heure aucun mot de reproches n’avait fusé et il était prêt à mettre sa main à couper que les étirements auxquels se livrait le Major étaient une façon de se montrer et que le Sage lui avait caché toutes ces années qu’il était un allumeur qui prenait du plaisir à le faire baver. Bien sûr, Jan était un homme bien trop classe pour baver, alors il se contentait d’apprécier avec un œil d’esthète qui de toute façon était trop fatigué pour réussir à la lever.

— Maintenant il ne reste plus qu’à attendre, déclara le Sage en venant s’asseoir juste à côté de lui, son poignard à la main, prêt à le lancer lorsque le monstre entrerait dans le cercle.

Parce que oui, Henry était aussi excellent au lancer de couteau, Jan s’était souvent demandé s’il n’était pas un robot ou un esprit invoqué dans un corps de chair parce que l’homme était clairement beaucoup trop parfait. Pas qu’il le lui reproche, au contraire.

— Tu crois que Lequellec a déjà tout pillé là-bas ? demanda-t-il pour faire la conversation et éviter de lui ressortir qu’il voulait faire sa vie avec lui et si possible jouer à la dînette dans une petite maison en banlieue avec un jardin.

— Il ne nous a pas encore appelé à l’aide en hurlant. Il est soit mort, soit très occupé à repérer les éléments qui pourraient intéresser l’ECM.

— Si cynique mon cher Henry.

— Désolé de bouleverser tes candides perceptions du monde, Jan, certaines personnes sont des charognards sans vergogne ni morale, répondit-il, pince-sans-rire.

— Je crois que c’est une insulte pour tous les vautours, les insectes et les hyènes du monde... Et je ne parlerai même pas des corbeaux. Moi-même qui mange de la viande morte que je n’ai pas chassée, je me sens particulièrement offensé par ces paroles.

Henry le regarda et Jan explosa de rire plutôt que de répondre de manière salace à ce regard qui signifiait que son supérieur aurait souhaité qu’il se taise.

— Pire qu’un enfant... se plaignit le Major, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le jaguar choisit ce moment pour se traîner hors de l’eau, pathétique et malgré tout impressionnant — c’était à cause de la taille — et commencer à ramper vers l’appât — Jan n’avait aucune idée de comment fonctionnait la chose, mais c’était amusant d’imaginer une jaguar de pierre aguicheuse en train de lui lancer des baisers depuis son cercle de pierre -.

Parfois il se demandait aussi si le Major lisait dans les pensées parce qu’il tourna vers lui un regard sérieusement blasé.

Ensemble, dans le calme — il ne manquait plus que du popcorn ou un bon sorbet au cassis — , ils contemplèrent la lente progression du terrible gardien vers le cercle d’emprisonnement et explosion.

— Ça va pas briser le cercle s’il rampe dessus et qu’il bouge les lignes de caillasse ? demanda Jan juste au moment où la patte de pierre se posait dans le cercle, presque trop tard, donc.

— Non, le rituel est déjà complet, bouger les lignes ne sert à rien sans volonté et une créature gardienne comme lui n’en a pas.

— Genre un pékin débile qui marche dessus sans savoir ce que c’est se fait eu, mais s’il va avec la volonté de détruire tes lignes, là ça marche même s’il ne sait pas que c’est magique.

— Exactement.

Le cercle s’embrasa juste une seconde quand la bête fut dedans, armant le piège. Henry se releva.

— Allons-y, dit-il, tournant le dos à l’explosion qui faisait éclater la pierre derrière lui sans qu’un seul bruit ou éclat ne traverse la barrière invisible.

Jan soupira juste un instant, s’asseoir et ne rien faire avait vraiment été sympa et il serait bien resté là encore un jour ou deux, mais ils avaient du boulot et un débile à surveiller. Il prit donc la main que lui tendait son supérieur et ignora la douleur dans tous ses muscles écorchés par la magie, se redressant sans une plainte et le sourire aux lèvres.

— Prêt à noter tout ce qu’il ne compte pas déclarer à son retour ?

Le coin des lèvres du Major se releva, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça un sourire, plus une grimace de satisfaction.

— Il est là au nom de l’école, pas au sien, toutes ses trouvailles appartiennent à l’ECM. Et il est beaucoup trop imbu de lui-même pour avoir déjà caché des choses dans un autre plan ou les avoir confiées à un esprit... Donc oui, je pense que le thaumaturge Lequellec sera très déçu de sa journée.

Cette fois-ci Jan réussit à retenir la déclaration d’amour qui lui brûlait les lèvres alors que le Major, droit comme la justice passait devant pour faire payer l’autre sale trou du cul...

Sans se presser, ce qui était plutôt pratique parce que sinon Jan se serait gammelé sur la caillasse de Satan tant ses muscles étaient transformés en gelée, ils rejoignirent l’entrée du domaine.

Si Jan avait bien pigé un truc sur les thaumaturges, c’était qu’ils étaient obsédés par les symboles et les mythes, cherchant tous à s’inscrire dans des légendes et des histoires, comme Lequellec qui cherchait à graver son nom dans le marbre pour les générations futures, ou bien sûr leur fouteur de merde local : Viracocha Amaru qui avait piqué son nouveau patronyme à deux héros incas parce que pourquoi pas. Et ça s’arrêtait pas là parce qu’il avait choisi de foutre son domaine dans une grotte près du lac Titicaca d’où aurait émergé le peuple inca. Bref, symbole sur symbole sur symbole...

L’entrée du domaine n’avait rien de magique, aucune sensation mystique quand on en franchissait le seuil, c’était juste une grotte qui sentait l’humidité et donnait pas trop envie de s’attarder. Sauf qu’en continuant et s’enfonçant juste quelques minutes de plus on passait soudain en extérieur, doucement caressé par une brise qui sentait la fleur, sous un ciel d’un bleu qui faisait mal aux yeux. Le jardin où ils étaient tombés nez à nez avec le jaguar de pierre était maintenant parfaitement paisible, avec sa végétation qui évoquait plus les Caraïbes que la caillasse qu’ils venaient de laisser.

Mais ce qui les intéressait vraiment se trouvait juste un peu plus loin, le palais qui s’étalait avec majesté. Jan y connaissait que dalle en architecture inca, mais il était prêt à mettre sa main au feu que c’était une fidèle reproduction qu’ils avaient devant les yeux parce que Héros-Inca-au-carré avait été un gars subtil comme ça.

Le Major était en train de prendre des photos, parce qu’ils s’étaient vite rendu compte que Jan était incapable de ne pas prendre de photo floue et que ses talents de dessinateur laissaient plutôt à désirer. Ses yeux et son instinct par contre, heureusement, étaient plutôt au top, ce qui lui permettait d’indiquer à son supérieur les choses étranges qu’il serait bon de documenter même si l’entrée du domaine finissait brisée parce qu’on ne savait jamais quand un foutu plan finissait par se crasher à nouveau sur le nôtre comme une fucking astéroïde cherchant à ressusciter les dinosaures.

L’Ascète jeta donc un œil autour de lui, cherchant les symboles magiques, les tracés cabalistiques, les statues totalement cheloues, bref tout ce qui pourrait aller dans le dossier. Mais à part des énormes fleurs de couleurs super vives et des papillons super beaux, il n’y avait rien dans les jardins. Le seul truc bizarre qu’il y avait c’était cette espèce de vibration qu’il avait l’impression de pouvoir entendre, mais chaque fois qu’il s’arrêtait pour écouter il la perdait à nouveau...

— Jan ?

Henry était face à lui, l’appareil à la main, mais ses sourcils noirs plissés par la préoccupation.

— On y va ? répondit-il parce qu’il n’avait aucune raison d’inquiéter son supérieur.

Pour le moment.

Les pierres étaient lisses, et franchement, comparé à certains domaines qu’il avait hélas dû visiter — et quel putain de bordel ça avait été à chaque fois ! – c’était plutôt sobre, voire un peu austère, les dalles super régulières montant très très haut, créant une impression assez flippante que le plafond pouvait à tout moment s’écrouler sur eux. Ou alors il était juste parano...

— Thaumaturge Lequellec ? lança le Major d’une voix forte dès qu’ils eurent franchi le beaucoup trop long couloir dont chaque dalle aurait pu provoquer un piège mortel.

Bien sûr, le trou du cul répondit, ne se doutant absolument pas de ce qui l’attendait. Il n’avait pas osé aller bien loin, même si Jan était impressionné qu’il ne se soit pas chié dessus avec le couloir de la mort.

La bibliothèque était très moderne, presque pas de rouleaux de parchemins, de vélins du XVe siècle, sûrement parce que le propriétaire des lieux avait pas eu le temps, des livres, certain avec de belles éditions, mais rien qui semblait extraordinaire. Jan reconnu même quelques titres de romans parmi les bouquins, ce qui était du jamais vu, il avait toujours pensé que les thaumaturges ne savaient pas lire pour le plaisir, condamnés à se perdre comme Themba dans des vieilleries qui puaient le renfermé et la moisissure.

Pour le moment, Lequellec, en train de passer ses mains avides sur les étagères, n’avait déclenché aucun piège, mais Jan augmenta quand même ses sens avec la maigre puissance qui lui était revenue. Les magiciens qui se retranchaient dans leur domaine étaient du genre à truffer les endroits de pièges pour protéger leurs trésors.

Il ne put donc pas observer avec attention la remontrance implacable que fit le Major à celui qui était techniquement leur supérieur, mais il fit quand même en sorte de rester dans le champ de vision de Lequellec pour que ce dernier sache qu’il avait été rembarré en public et devant une putain de Brute en plus...

La pièce ne cachait ni pièges ni passages secrets ; ni ses sens physiques ni celui qui lui permettait de percevoir les traces magiques n’avait rien repéré. Par contre cette connerie de vibration continuait à rôder autour de lui, prête à s’arrêter dès qu’il y prêtait vraiment attention !

— Je vais voir ce qu’il y a d’autre dans le coin, lança-t-il à Henry, désireux de s’éloigner et voir s’il réussissait à comprendre ce qui se passait et commençait à le mettre mal à l’aise.

— Très bonne idée, pourquoi ne l’accompagneriez-vous pas, Sage Benson ? proposa Lequellec d’un ton léger.

Henry eut un sourire de carnivore qui percuta Jan comme un coup dans l’estomac, mais en plaisant et foutrement excitant.

— Oh non, Thaumaturge Lequellec, je vais rester avec vous, nous recenserons bien plus vite les ouvrages et les artéfacts ensemble, dit-il avec un calme totalement faux, comme s’il avait raté le fait que ce trouduc avait essayé de le mettre dehors pour voler des trucs.

Jan sortit de la bibliothèque le sourire aux lèvres et ses sens toujours augmentés par le peu de magie qui crépitait encore dans son corps.

L’endroit était très vaste et très vide, comme si son proprio l’avait imaginé pour pouvoir accueillir plein de monde, mais que personne n’était venu à sa crémaillère.

Enfin non, il y avait quelques chambres qui étaient habitées. Récemment. Les draps de certaines étaient encore en bordel — un peu comme les siens dans sa piaule alors qu’il l’avait pas vue depuis plusieurs semaines... –, il y avait des vêtements oubliés sur le sol, des livres sur les tables de chevet. C’était super bizarre. Est-ce que le grand et puissant sorcier avait senti sa mort venir et avait sacrifié tous ses serviteurs comme un pharaon mégalo ? Parce que sinon pourquoi est-ce que les habitants étaient pas là pour faire comité d’accueil avec des torches et des épées ? Ils étaient planqués en train de les piéger et de se préparer à leur tomber sur le coin de la gueule ?

Rien ne bougeait, il n’y avait pas un bruit et malgré la vibration mes couilles il n’y avait aucune autre trace magique, genre même pas un artéfact oublié dans un coin.

Est-ce que les locaux avaient tué le sorcier et s’étaient fait la malle ?

Il entra dans une des chambres, bien décidé à la retourner jusqu’à trouver des réponses.

Au vu des vêtements, enfin des sous-vêtements surtout, c’était une femme qui occupait cette pièce-là. Un peu bordélique, mais Jan était loin de pouvoir lui jeter la première pierre, sa piaule était une poubelle, ce qui n’était pas entièrement sa faute puisqu’il était tout le temps en mission et que la dernière fois on l’avait prévenu à 20 minutes du décollage...

Habituellement c’était facile de dépouiller et fouiller les domaines, il y avait les pièges et les foutus gardiens à passer, mais ensuite ils retournaient l’endroit sans problème. Là, il se sentait un peu mal à farfouiller dans les tiroirs à la recherche de double-fonds et de trucs planqués dans des chaussettes... Mais il le faisait quand même parce qu’il n’avait jamais été un mec très très moral de toute façon, orphelin de guerre et tout le toutim...

Pas si étrangement, il ne trouva rien dans les tiroirs de fringues à part plus de fringues et une boîte à bijoux remplie de merdouilles absolument pas magiques, mais qui le faisaient se sentir comme un gros connard alors qu’il farfouillait dedans.

Le coup de bol vint sous le lit, un endroit absolument impeccable et sans la moindre poussière donc soit les habitants venaient juste de se faire la malle, soit les sorts de ménage étaient toujours en place ce qui était vraiment bizarre si le proprio était mort.

Mais tout ça était beaucoup moins important que le bout de plastique qu’il avait sous la main et qu’il reconnut du premier coup d’œil.

Il revint vers la bibliothèque.

— Vous revoilà, bien, nous avons fini de recenser les ouvrages, pris ceux qui pouvaient être d’intérêt et puisqu’il n’y a aucun artéfact, nous pouvons partir et détruire l’accès au domaine, déclara Lequellec de son petit ton supérieur.

— Je ne crois pas non.

La bouche du thaumaturge se plissa avec toute la colère d’un homme qui venait de marcher sur une crotte de chien.

— Qu’est-ce que vous pensez accomplir de plus, au juste, Ivanovic ?

— Déjà, savoir pourquoi il y a cette espèce de vibration cheloue partout dans ce putain de domaine, et surtout découvrir pourquoi la carte d’étudiant d’une des élèves de l’école est ici.

Il brandit la carte, valide pour l’année scolaire 2010-2011, de Sonam Rigzin, étudiante thaumaturge à l’École Centrale de Milon. Sur sa photo, la gamine faisait plus quinze ans que les vingt ans qu’elle était censée avoir.

— Merde... souffla doucement Henry parce qu’ils savaient ce que ça voulait dire quand un thaumaturge qui s’était retiré du monde débauchait des étudiants. Soit ils devenaient des apprentis sur des projets qui finissaient toujours par être immoraux et dégueu, soit il les immolait pour renforcer sa puissance...

— Il y a trois autres piaules qui étaient occupées jusqu’à il y a peu, j’ai pas encore fouillé de fond en comble, mais je pense que notre homme avait des apprentis et j’ai zéro idée d’où ils sont passé.

Lequellec était blanc.

— Vous pensez quand même pas que...

Ah visiblement, laisser le Sage et l’Ascète se faire exploser par des monstres c’était pas un problème, mais quelqu’un qui sacrifiait des thaumaturges pour gagner en puissance c’était pas bien... Quel gland !

— Ne nous emballons pas, Ivanovic et moi allons fouiller les lieux à la recherche de plus d’indices et vous allez contacter l’école pour en savoir plus sur cette étudiante et peut-être d’autres qui manqueraient à l’appel.

Leur supposé supérieur hocha la tête, acceptant ses ordres, sans doute soulagé de ne pas devoir fouiller l’endroit et peut-être tomber sur un autel sacrificiel avec les restes des étudiants.

— Je crois pas qu’il les ait sacrifiés, du moins pas ici, lança Jan une fois qu’ils étaient hors de la bibliothèque. Ce genre de trucs ça laisse des traces dans la magie du domaine, ça modifie le plan et même moi je l’aurais senti.

— Dans ce cas où sont-ils ?

— J’ai bien une réponse et elle tient en trois lettres, mais elle me semble peu probable.

Henry leva les yeux au ciel. Jan éclata de rire parce qu’un petit sourire venait tirer le coin des lèvres charnues.

Ils ne se séparèrent pas pour chercher. Jan était meilleur pour trouver ce qui se cachait, mais Henry était celui qui comprenait ce que tout ce putain de bordel pouvait bien signifier.

Malheureusement pas d’autre permis de conduire ou carte d’identité oubliée, mais ils identifièrent aisément le genre des autres occupants : une seconde femme, bien plus ordonnée et qui ne laissait pas traîner de CD et de vêtements un peu partout, mais possédait une collection conséquente de livres sur l’histoire de la colonisation et la décolonisation, beaucoup d’ouvrages étaient en français d’autres non, il y avait aussi des tomes sur l’histoire de l’Amérique latine et un drapeau au mur que Jan n’aurait pas pu replacer même si sa vie en dépendait, mais qui fut identifié par son Sage préféré comme celui de l’Algérie. Les deux autres chambres appartenaient à des hommes, l’un qui avait laissé derrière lui une lettre à moitié écrite en thaïlandais et l’autre qui ne leur avait laissé aucun indice à part sa collection impressionnante de livres de cuisine et des crayons parfaitement taillés.

Ils fouillèrent le reste de la demeure à la recherche d’un puits ou d’un autel sacrificiel. Ils trouvèrent quatre petites loges, chacune montrant des signes d’utilisation, l’odeur de bougie ou d’encens flottant encore dans l’air, mais il n’y avait plus ni artéfacts ni carnets de bord ni même de livres de référence. C’était la même chose dans la loge du maître des lieux, il avait laissé un autel empli d’offrandes et de statues intactes, mais tout le reste avait été pris.

— On est sûrs que ce gars a clamsé ? S’il avait des apprentis pourquoi un d’eux n’a pas repris possession du domaine à sa mort ?

Les sourcils d’Henry étaient froncés et sa bouche avait pris un petit pli que Jan avait appris à associer avec l’arrivée imminente d’emmerdes.

— J’ai besoin de relire le dossier et de vérifier certaines choses dans la bibliothèque, Lequellec et toi vous concentrerez sur cette vibration dont tu as parlé.

— Oui chef !

Le Major ne releva même pas, clairement préoccupé. Jan avait comme dans l’idée que la mission était loin d’être finie.

La voix insupportable de Lequellec résonnait dans la bibliothèque, il était encore en train de parler avec le correspondant chargé de leur mission. Visiblement les étudiants qui abandonnaient en cours d’année ou qui partaient en stage sans vraiment spécifier où ou comment les contacter n’étaient pas rares, ce qui n’arrangeait pas leurs affaires.

Henry s’était immédiatement plongé dans ses recherches et Jan erra un peu dans la pièce attendant que Lequellec ait fini ou que quelque chose attire son attention. C’était une technique qui fonctionnait parfois, la chance et lui ayant une relation un peu compliquée et tumultueuse, mais ça valait le coup d’essayer.

Il trouva un morceau de papier à moitié tombé derrière une bibliothèque et se tordit les doigts à essayer de tirer tout le putain de truc sans le déchirer et sans avoir besoin de bouger la bibliothèque parce qu’il n’en avait pas envie. C’était une feuille entière, un peu abîmée par le temps et pas très épaisse, mais couverte d’une petite écriture nerveuse et pleine d’abréviations dans une langue que Jan ne dominait absolument pas. Il fallait avouer que ses expertises linguistiques s’arrêtaient à savoir jurer dans une vingtaine de langues et dialectes, parler un mauvais français, un anglais passable et un serbe qui ne servait strictement à rien.

Comme un fidèle limier, il rapporta sa trouvaille à son supérieur, et oui, il allait jusqu’à se comparer à un clébard au service d’Henry, mais il y avait un peu ça, quand le Major lui disait d’attaquer il le faisait sans réfléchir, lui faisant confiance pour prendre les bonnes décisions...

Ouais, il avait des problèmes qui auraient fait la joie d’un psy. Dommage qu’il ait jamais le temps pour ces conneries.

— Merci.

Un mot, un regard chaleureux et Jan était perdu, genre imbécile prêt à sourire à la lune.

— Ivanovic ! appela Lequellec et en voilà un qui le traitait comme un chien alors qu’il n’en avait aucun droit.

Jan laissa la page au Sage et rejoignit le thaumaturge près du miroir qui venait de retrouver son simple reflet, et il était prêt à parier que même s’il y avait eu du réseau ici et l’ADSL le Thaumaturge aurait quand même choisi de gaspiller sa magie à communiquer par miroir.

— Voyons voir si nous arrivons à trouver votre « vibration » se moqua le trou du cul sans même chercher à le cacher.

L’ancien mercenaire se retint de lui foutre un coup dans le tibia parce qu’Henry désapprouverait, mais c’était dur.

— Vous savez vous mettre en résonance au moins ?

Franchement ce mec était un fin diplomate qui méritait de représenter la grande nation des têtes de glands à l’ONU. Jan se força à sourire malgré la colère qui bloquait sa mâchoire.

— Oui.

— Parfait. Faites-le.

Themba utilisait peu la résonance, préférant prendre le temps avec des rituels dans lesquels elle pouvait aussi enrôler Henry et qui évitaient à Jan de se sentir comme un simple réservoir à magie à la disposition des thaumaturges. Lequellec n’avait pas ces scrupules et l’Ascète ferma les yeux, augmentant juste un peu ses sens pour percevoir à quelle fréquence était la magie de l’autre con. Ce n’était pas vraiment une fréquence et il ne la percevait pas vraiment avec ses sens et c’était du charabia beaucoup plus compliqué sur le papier et du pignolage de théoriciens qui aimaient les grands mots et auquel il avait rien pigé quand il était à l’École, mais l’important c’était que ça marche.

Il sentit immédiatement la connexion, la boule de chaleur que représentait le thaumaturge alors que lui crevait de froid. Mais bien sûr, Lequellec ne lui fila pas une goutte de puissance, pas qu’il l’aurait pu, visiblement seuls les Ascètes et quelques autres malheureux pouvaient filer leur énergie sans rituels, mais il ne l’aurait pas voulu de toute façon.

— Alors...

Sans aucune délicatesse, Lequellec s’empara de sa magie poussant ses sens au maximum pour ressentir à travers lui. Jan serra les dents se prenant la surcharge d’informations de plein fouet. Mais visiblement l’autre connard avait trouvé quelque chose parce qu’il continua à l’utiliser, redirigeant l’énergie pour ne plus suivre que la vibration, bougeant leurs corps physiques vers la porte d’entrée du domaine où...

— Fils de pute !

Le contact fut rompu, violemment.

Jan s’écroula, nauséeux et épuisé alors que Lequellec repartait d’un pas vif vers la demeure. Ce connard n’avait même pas pris la peine de partager le contrecoup.

Lui essaya de vomir, à quatre pattes au milieu des fleurs immenses. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien parce qu’il avait brûlé tout ce qui était à l’intérieur de son estomac lorsqu’il avait joué à chat avec une statue. Seulement voilà, s’il ne crachait pas au moins de la bile, il allait se retrouver à cracher du sang et franchement il avait zéro envie. Donc il était condamné à rester quelques minutes avec la sensation qu’un crapaud essayait de remonter son œsophage et ce goût de charogne dans la bouche.

— Jan !

Il ne tourna pas la tête pour regarder Henry, il n’en avait pas exactement la force et puis bon déjà qu’il présentait une image glam...

— Ça v...

Un reflux brûla ses organes, l’interrompant.

Les poings du Major étaient blancs de tension et de colère, fermés à ses côtés, n’osant toucher l’Ascète au cas où ses sens seraient encore augmentés.

— Je vais détruire sa carrière, gronda le Sage d’une voix basse.

Jan était honoré du sentiment, mais il avait plus envie de savoir ce qui s’était passé, et s’il s’était fait pomper son énergie par l’autre connard pour quelque chose d’utile. Le problème c’était qu’il ne pouvait pas vraiment communiquer tout ça dans son état.

— Désolé, ça va faire mal, lui dit d’une voix douce son supérieur avant de poser la main sur son front et de brûler tout son épiderme.

Jan hurla, continuant de crier alors que la douleur était partie aussi soudainement qu’elle était venue et que sa peau fourmillait maintenant, hypersensible.

— Bordel ! C’était quoi ce truc ! demanda-t-il avec la gueule remplie du goût de l’orage dans l’air.

— Je suis désolé, normalement j’aurais demandé ton avis, mais nous n’avons pas le t...

— Qu’est-ce que vous avez foutu, Benson ?

Lequellec descendait vers eux, furieux et outré.

— Si vous croyez que je n’ai pas senti ça ! Si vous avez osé utiliser la paume de feu sur...

Le Major se leva très lentement, essuyant soigneusement la poussière sur ses vêtements. Avant de le rencontrer, Jan n’aurait jamais cru qu’il pouvait y avoir des façons terrifiantes d’épousseter un pantalon. Visiblement Lequellec n’était pas sans instinct de préservation parce qu’il avait cessé de parler et d’avancer.

— Chacune de vos actions sera consignée dans mon rapport, soyez-en certain, thaumaturge, énonça-t-il avec la clarté d’une menace. Comme vous le souleviez, je viens d’administrer la Paume de Feu à l’Ascète Ivanovic que vous avez vidé de sa force et à qui vous n’avez pas même épargné le contrecoup. S’il n’y avait pas des vies en jeu, je vous laisserais seul affronter Viracocha Amaru et ses apprentis puisque vous semblez penser inutile de ménager notre meilleur combattant.

— C’était ça la vibration ? Il est pas mort ? demanda Jan en se remettant sur pied et s’ébrouant.

Il avait encore un goût bizarre dans la bouche et tous ses os semblaient résonner, mais sinon il ne sentait presque plus ses muscles endoloris et la magie était à nouveau là, paresseuse et faible, mais dans son sang. Il ne savait même pas que le Sage avait un truc comme ça dans sa manche et pourtant ils étaient partenaires depuis des années.

— Non seulement il n’est pas mort, mais il va essayer de ressusciter l’Inkarri.

— Qui ?

Lequellec leva les yeux au ciel, mais vu qu’il était le connard qui l’aurait laissé agoniser sans forces et sans magie, Jan n’en avait rien à faire de son opinion de sale snobinard arrogant.

— Tupac Amaru II était un chef indigène et descendant du dernier empereur inca. Il a mené une rébellion contre les Espagnols et lorsqu’il a été pris, il a été écartelé en place publique avant qu’on n’envoie chaque partie de son corps aux quatre coins de l’empire. La légende veut que chaque partie enterrée soit en train de grandir sous terre pour essayer de se reformer et quand ça arrivera, Amaru, l’Inkarri, renaîtra et se vengera des Espagnols.

— C’est pas une coïncidence si notre mort pas mort s’appelle comme la légende, hein ? remarqua Jan.

— J’aurais dû le voir plus vite, rétorqua Henry qui aimait porter toute la culpabilité du monde sur ses épaules. Il a pris le nom du premier héros inca : Viracocha...

— Et du dernier, compléta Jan.

— L’Inkarri est mort le 18 mai 1781 et...

Merdemerdemerdemerdemerde, Jan était pas un mec qui retenait les chiffres, mais il était prêt à mettre sa main à couper qu’on était le 18...

— Il y a cinq morceaux de cadavre et ils étaient cinq à vivre ici...

Putain de merde !

— Quelles chances il y a pour que leur rituel dégueu ramène un truc mignon genre un lapin ? demanda-t-il parce qu’on lui avait dit qu’il fallait essayer d’être plus positif dans la vie...

— Je n’ai aucune idée de ce qui se passera exactement, mais rien de bon.

Bordel !

*

Ils avaient réquisitionné une avionnette.

C’était ce qui serait marqué dans le rapport officiel.

En réalité ils étaient entrés par effraction chez un milliardaire chinois qui avait décidé qu’il voulait une villa donnant sur le plus haut lac du monde et ils avaient volé son petit coucou. Malgré les turbulences créées par les montagnes ce serait plus rapide que de prendre la voiture.

Ils n’avaient aucune foutue idée de ce qui les attendait à Cuzco, ou même de s’ils arriveraient avant la fin du rituel, mais ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se permettre de ne rien foutre alors qu’une créature enfermée pendant au moins des centaines d’années et avec des intentions tout sauf pacifiques, allait être amenée en plein milieu de l’ancienne capitale inca.

— Tiens, mange.

Le Major avait pris les commandes du minuscule coucou et relégué Lequellec le plus loin possible de la cabine. Et maintenant il lui tendait ce qui semblait être un plein paquet de gâteaux.

— Je croyais qu’il n’y avait plus rien dans le sac.

— Je l’ai pris en chemin.

— Oh, vraiment, vous en êtes à voler pour moi, Major ?

— Henry...

Jan n’était pas du genre timide ou honteux, mais il sentit quand même le rouge lui monter aux joues.

— Merci Henry...

Il évita de croiser son regard. C’était ridicule, il n’était plus un gamin perdu et incapable de trouver les mots face à la plus belle et courageuse fille qu’il ait jamais rencontrée.

Et pourtant il avait l’impression d’avoir à nouveau douze ans et la voix qui commençait à muer.

— Mange et ensuite dors, tu as besoin de reprendre tes forces.

— Ça va, la Paume de Feu...

— N’est que temporaire et une façon d’arrêter le contrecoup, tu as besoin de te reposer.

— Des nouvelles de l’ECM ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant le paquet.

— Lequellec les a contactés.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix du Major.

— Un problème ?

— J’aurais préféré le faire moi.

Jan réfléchit.

— Tu penses qu’ils ont quelqu’un à l’intérieur de l’École ?

Henry garda ses yeux sur l’horizon.

— Je ne peux pas exclure cette possibilité.

Merde...

— Cette mission ne fait que s’améliorer de seconde en seconde...

Cette fois-ci Henry se tourna vers lui.

— Et pourtant nous allons nous en sortir.

— Tu as une confiance beaucoup trop aveugle en mes capacités, plaisanta Jan pour éviter de rougir.

— Qui a dit quoi que ce soit sur toi, je compte sur Lequellec, répondit le Major du tac au tac.

Jan éclata de rire et eut la satisfaction de voir le visage de l’homme qu’il aimait se détendre.

*

Cuzco n’était pas encore à feu et à sang. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose alors que le soleil de fin d’après-midi réchauffait paresseusement la Place d’Armes.

Par contre, allongé à plat sur le toit au-dessus des cloches de la cathédrale, sous la couverture couleur brique, Jan était en train de cuire. Entre ses mains pourtant, le fusil d’assaut ne bougeait pas alors qu’il cherchait leur homme.

— Où est-il ? Si j’ai sonné l’alarme à l’École pour rien, je vous préviens c’est vous qui prenez, Major !

À l’autre bout de son oreillette, il entendait Lequellec jouer au con... La connerie, comme les emmerdes était une source inépuisable il fallait croire.

— Il est ici, Lequellec.

La voix d’Henry était calme et Jan n’avait pas besoin de le chercher sur l’immense place, comme toujours, ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur lui malgré le sort qu’avait placé Lequellec pour qu’il puisse tracer ses pièges sans attirer l’attention.

— Où ça ? Il n’y a que des touristes et des camelots sur cette place !

Lequellec avait tort, il y avait aussi de nombreux locaux assis sur des bancs et en train d’attendre quelque chose. Jan ne voulait pas dire qu’ils avaient l’air putain de suspect, mais ils avaient l’air super suspects à rien glander et attendre.

— Il sera là, Thaumaturge. Puis-je vous suggérer de préparer vos sorts ? continua Henry, égal, alors que Jan continuait de scruter la foule à la recherche de Toledano.

— Me prenez-vous pour un bleu, Benson ? Mes sorts sont prêts et...

Jan cessa de prêter attention à la voix de Lequellec, suivant des yeux un petit groupe de touristes qui suivait le parapluie rouge de son guide. Mais aucun de ces visages rougis par le soleil et le manque d’oxygène n’appartenait à Toledano. Ses yeux revinrent sur les locaux assis sur les bancs, certains avaient changé de place, mais Jan avait une bonne mémoire quand il fallait et les reconnut, il remarqua aussi certains artistes qui offraient leurs œuvres ou faisaient des caricatures et ne semblaient pas vraiment intéressés par les clients potentiels.

— Lequellec, vous pouvez sentir s’il y a d’autres thaumaturges dans le coin ? demanda-t-il.

Il doutait que tous puissent utiliser la magie, mais s’ils pouvaient déjà en éliminer quelques-uns avant que leur chef n’arrive pour son rituel apocalyptique ce serait plutôt sympa.

— Bien sûr que je peux et il n’y a aucun autre thaumaturge, dans le coin, comme vous dites.

Jan se retint d’insulter le trou du cul, préférant écouter la guide qui s’était arrêtée non loin d’Henry sans le voir et faisait sa présentation au milieu des bruits d’appareil photo.

—... l’ancien centre du pouvoir inca. Trois ans seulement après la conquête, les Espagnols rasent une partie du palais pour construire la première église catholique que vous pouvez voir derrière moi, en l’honneur d’une victoire contre les troupes de l’Inca Manco Capac ils l’appellent Église du Triomphe et...

Merde.

— Il est dans l’église.

— Ivanovic, vous êtes sur l’église ! Comment pourriez-vous sav...

— Laquelle ? demanda Henry sans lever les yeux de son travail et sûrement sans que son trait ne soit le moins du monde dérangé.

— Église du Triomphe, aucune idée de laquelle c’est, mais vous pouvez poser la question à la guide.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il foutrait là-bas, voyons ? demanda Lequellec, comme toujours méprisant. Les restes de l’Inkarri ont dû être jetés dans la fosse commune au mieux, aux chiens au pire, ils ne sont pas enterrés dans une terre consacrée.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est là-bas, mais tout est une histoire de symboles avec lui et c’est...

Jan s’interrompit, il venait de...

Quelque chose avait...

Il se concentra, il avait senti quelque chose, il en était sûr.

Étrangement à l’autre bout de l’oreillette Lequellec était silencieux aussi.

Il attendit, retenant sa respiration, tous ses sens en alerte.

Non, il n’avait...

— Aaaaaaaaaaaah !

Sa lunette se dirigea immédiatement vers la vendeuse qui avait hurlé, mais elle était visiblement en train de s’engueuler avec un touriste et...

Un autre cri retentit encore, il n’eut pas le temps de chercher la source, qu’encore un autre retentissait, un peu partout sur la place des gens étaient en train de s’engueuler.

— Nous devrions aller à l’église, déclara son supérieur de sa voix calme et un peu préoccupée, mais le cachant presque parfaitement.

— Ouais je sais pas ce qu’il... PUTAIN !

Quelque chose l’avait touché, il n’y avait rien à côté de lui puisqu’il était au sommet d’un foutu clocher, mais quelque chose l’avait touché, quelque chose de froidement dégueulasse, comme une limace qui aurait rampé contre sa peau, mais sur l’intérieur de la peau.

— Ivanovic, que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Major et cette fois-ci sa voix était préoccupée.

— Je pense qu’un esprit m’a touché.

Il n’avait pas l’habitude de faire face à des esprits, ce n’était pas le genre de trucs qu’on l’envoyait dézinguer quand il suffisait qu’un Sage fasse un rituel de bannissement. Surtout que bon, avec ses poings il n’allait pas aller bien loin contre un truc qui ne s’était même pas incarné.

Il entendit Lequellec prononcer deux mots et se mettre presque immédiatement à jurer comme un camionneur.

— Lequellec ?

Son supérieur avait repris un ton détaché.

— Il a raison...

La voix de ce trouduc sonnait un peu blanche et Jan se doutait que ce n’était pas juste parce que le snobinard détestait prononcer ces mots.

— Il y a des dizaines d’esprits des morts en train de sortir de terre...

Putain de merde !

— Ils ont pas exécuté que l’Inkarri ici, hein ?

— Toutes les exécutions publiques menées par les Espagnols dans le coin avaient lieu ici, répondit le Major. Il faut arrêter Toledano avant qu’il ne nous les ramène tous.

— Je descends, déclara Jan, n’attendant pas un ordre, refusant de laisser Henry sans renfort face à un sorcier trop puissant.

C’était un bon plan et logiquement la meilleure chose à faire.

Les quatre portails apparurent d’un seul coup, chacun comme une bombe miniature dans le champ thaumaturgique tant les forces dépensées pour en créer un seul étaient fortes.

Jan ne descendit pas, encaissant le coup, son regard passant de l’un à l’autre alors que les cris des touristes et des vendeurs montaient à travers l’oreillette.

Les quatre cercles de pierre étaient apparus parfaitement équidistants et formant une croix au milieu de la place. Il était prêt à parier que le fait qu’ils soient chacun d’une couleur différente n’avait rien d’anodin et reflétait même sur quel point cardinal ils étaient parce que s’il y avait une chose que les thaumaturges aimaient plus que tout c’étaient les symboles et les corrélations. Bien sûr il n’avait rien à foutre de cette information parce que tout ce qui l’intéressait c’était savoir quel type de monstre allait sortir et d’où viendrait la plus grosse menace.

Il n’écouta pas vraiment Henry ordonner à Lequellec de faire quelque chose et aller annoncer à différents groupes de touristes qu’une bombe avait été trouvée sur la place et que tout le monde devait vider les lieux. C’était bien sûr risqué, ils ne voulaient pas créer une panique meurtrière, mais d’un autre côté s’ils n’évacuaient pas la place les gens allaient mourir de toute façon.

Ses mains restèrent fermes et immobiles sur le fusil d’assaut alors qu’un autre connard d’esprit le touchait, cette fois-ci au niveau de l’épaule et pour le moment ils n’étaient pas encore trop agressifs ou capables de faire autre chose que cette sensation dégueulasse, mais il mettrait sa main à couper que ça n’allait pas juste en rester là.

— Quels sont les ordres ? demanda-t-il, fixant ces maudits vortex noirs.

— Inchangés, se contenta de répondre le Major qui avait créé un mouvement d’évacuation au moins.

— Mais j...

Sa protestation fut coupée par l’explosion des quatre portails expulsant en même temps leur contenu et se refermant immédiatement dans un souffle qui, même là où il était, lui vola l’air de ses poumons.

C’étaient les quatre apprentis de Toledano. Et ils n’étaient pas seuls.

Déjà ils avaient été rejoints par les gens louches qui avaient fini d’attendre et sorti des armes, et genre pas juste des machettes, non, ils avaient quelques mitraillettes, un ou deux flingues et des objets contondants en fer qui avaient une sale gueule et ne lui inspiraient aucune confiance...

Et puis il y avait les... familiers ?

Enfin, sauf que là où à la grande époque des familiers les thaumaturges prenaient genre des chats ou des piafs, des souris pourquoi pas, là les quatre cavaliers de l’apocalypse se traînaient de véritables monstres : un énorme chien de feu accompagnait Sonam Rigzin, un cheval d’air aux sabots d’éclair se tenait à côté de l’autre femme et pour ne pas être en reste, les deux hommes, un visiblement d’Asie du Sud-Est et l’autre d’origine africaine avaient respectivement un éléphant de terre et un gigantesque serpent d’eau.

— Qui a la prio ? demanda-t-il, son fusil pour l’heure sur le gars au serpent d’eau qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance, et non, ça n’avait rien à voir avec le fait qu’il avait parfois des sursauts désagréables quand il y avait des serpents.

— Toledano, lui répondit immédiatement Henry qui avait fait profil bas et s’était planqué au milieu d’autres touristes sous les arcades qui bordaient la place.

— Absent. J’ai des cibles réelles et putain de dangereuses, sur qui je tire ?

La plupart des thaumaturges pensaient, parce qu’ils maîtrisaient la magie et pouvaient créer des mondes à leur image, qu’ils étaient immunisés contre les balles. Conneries ! Bon bien sûr ça ne voulait pas dire que ce serait facile parce que souvent ils pensaient à se mettre des sorts pour donner la dureté de la pierre à leur épiderme et ça voulait dire qu’il fallait que Jan sorte les perforantes. Cette fois-ci, il avait préféré être prudent et elles étaient non seulement pénétrantes, mais aussi explosives, ce qui était sympa parce que les entrailles des thaumaturges restaient humaines et donc sensibles à ce genre de petites choses.

— Sur personne, on veut garder notre seul véritable avantage.

— Et s’il sait qu’on est là ? demanda-t-il, n’osant pas parler devant Lequellec de la possibilité d’un traître à l’École.

— On attend Toledano. J’ai deux pièges de prêts pour les apprentis si leur maître ne veut pas venir se mettre exactement au milieu de la place.

— S’il reste dans l’église ?

— J’en doute, il voudra que ce soit aussi public que l’exécution de l’Inkarri.

Les quatre thaumaturges n’avaient pas bougé, attendant et Jan se demanda ce que foutait Lequellec et ce qu’il comptait faire quand le combat allait commencer. Avec Themba il aurait pu parler stratégie, il savait quels sorts elle affectionnait et combien elle pouvait en lancer avant de commencer à fatiguer. Là il n’avait aucune idée de ce que Lequellec allait pouvoir sortir de son cul, il n’avait même pas pris la peine d’invoquer quoi que ce soit pour l’aider à combattre alors même qu’il avait vu le type de gardien qui pouvait être asservi par Toledano, et lorsque le Major avait commencé à parler stratégie ça avait été comme essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez...

Pour le moment le plan de Jan était simple : ne pas compter sur Lequellec, mettre une balle entre les deux yeux de Toledano, enchaîner sur un de ses apprentis, lâcher son fusil et sauter pour arriver au contact et pousser au moins deux apprentis dans les pièges et ensuite, s’il ne se rendait pas, se fader le dernier.

Un plan simple et qui n’avait aucune chance de fonctionner parce que ce serait trop beau.

Il entendit la mécanique sous lui et serra les dents.

Les cloches de la cathédrale se mirent à sonner à toute volée, faisant vibrer la pierre sous son corps.

Ses mains restèrent fermes sur l’arme, même quand un grand bruit sourd vint perturber les cloches qui sonnaient toujours, même quand il entendit la soudaine inspiration du Major dans son oreillette.

— Toledano sort de l’église, chemise bleue et jean, il se dirige vers ses apprentis.

Le thaumaturge n’était pas encore entré dans son champ de vision, caché par la cathédrale, mais franchement, Jan s’attendait à mieux : de grandes robes cabalistiques ou une tenue cérémonielle et historique. Jean et chemise, pour un homme qui se reposait sur les symboles, ça le faisait pas. Sauf bien sûr s’il s’attendait à une baston...

— Cible en vue...

Les cloches sonnaient toujours, mais il ne les écoutait pas, l’œil sur le viseur, le doigt ferme sur la gâchette, le crâne de Toledano dans la cible, à cette distance il ne pouvait rater.

— Tire.

Il appuya juste au moment où le sorcier s’arrêta et leva les bras.

Sous lui la pierre se mit à trembler, une des cloches se décrocha, toute la cathédrale semblait prise de sursauts. Il resta fixé sur la balle qui arriv...

Un miroitement étrange apparut dans le viseur. La balle se mit à ralentir, passant à travers ces étranges reflets qui bougeaient pour se mettre sur la trajectoire. La douille tomba, inerte sur le sol.

Merde !

— Jan ! Descends ! ordonna Henry.

Il bougea juste un peu, compensant pour les secousses de plus en plus violentes de la pierre et tira sur l’apprenti au serpent, vite avant qu’il ne se rende compte de l’attaque, et une deuxième pour être sûr.

La première balle fila et le serpent s’interposa, l’eau de son corps freinant et finissant par arrêter, mais la deuxième ne rencontra pas de friction jusqu’à s’écraser contre la première et exploser dans le serpent, éclatant sa tête et transformant le tout en flaque.

— Lequellec, faites quelque chose !

La voix d’Henry résonna dans son oreille. Sous lui la cathédrale était en train de s’effondrer au milieu des cris paniqués des touristes, des fidèles et des religieux.

— Faire quoi ?

Jan concentra ses forces dans ses jambes et sauta.

— Vous avez un sort de terre, bordel, faites un dôme !

— Je n’ai pas de visibilité, je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble l’intérieur et si je le fais Toledano saura que nous sommes là.

Il était difficile d’être discret quand on sautait d’une tour en train de s’effondrer, alors Jan n’essaya même pas parce que de toute façon Toledano et ses apprentis savaient maintenant qu’il était là... Il atterrit donc juste à côté d’Henry qui était sur le point d’étrangler Lequellec.

— Trop tard, dit Jan en montrant les dents, maintenant faites cette putain de barrière !

Ce n’était pas un tremblement de terre qu’avait provoqué Toledano, il n’y avait que la cathédrale de touchée et c’étaient les parties les plus hautes qui tremblaient le plus, s’effritant et tombant de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

Lequellec se mit à incanter. Jan ne savait pas s’il serait capable, même Themba aurait eu du mal, pour un sorcier tout passait par la visualisation et là ils étaient aveugles.

Et pourtant Lequellec prononça les mots que Jan était physiquement incapable de comprendre et frappa du pied, une seule fois, sur le sol.

— C’est fait, déclara le thaumaturge avec mépris, sans plus commenter et en se fichant visiblement de savoir si ça tiendrait alors que les tours et la grande voûte centrale s’écroulaient.

Mais ni Henry ni Jan ne pouvaient se permettre d’aller aider les victimes et de constater les dégâts, ils avaient un ennemi à affronter.

Toledano était arrivé au centre de la croix formée par ses apprentis.

— Félicitations, grogna Lequellec, il a levé une barrière autour d’eux et est en train de commencer le rituel.

— Invoquez un esprit de connaissance, ordonna le Major.

— Jamais de la vie, j’ai besoin de toute ma magie ! répliqua immédiatement le thaumaturge.

— Et nous avons besoin de savoir où en est leur rituel donc à moins que vous ne parliez quechua, nous avons besoin d’un esprit de connaissance.

Jan s’élança, sautant sur la femme à la mitraillette avant qu’elle n’ait fini de lever son arme. Ses genoux pressèrent contre les épaules de la fanatique, la faisant tomber en arrière et l’empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit, il lui mit une droite pour finir de la sonner et se releva pour découvrir que Lequellec venait de gaspiller sa magie à envoyer des flèches de feu sur les fanatiques qui n’avaient pas eu la bonne idée de mettre la barrière magique entre eux et le Français.

— Et pour en revenir aux esprits de la connaissance, je n’ai de pacte avec aucun d’entre eux, dit le thaumaturge, hautain et visiblement fier de son petit feu d’artifice inutile.

Jan vit clairement la mâchoire du Major se crisper, mais ce dernier se retint de réduire verbalement en bouillie ce connard.

— En ce cas, veuillez vous occuper de briser la barrière, et nous ferons le reste.

Et le Major se détourna de lui. Jan se dépêcha de le rejoindre et tendit le bras. Son supérieur sortit un petit couteau et commença à invoquer Ifiok.

Un Sage pouvait invoquer et parler aux esprits, s’il les piégeait dans un cercle il pouvait même les contraindre à faire ses quatre volontés, mais il ne pouvait leur offrir ce qu’ils voulaient : la magie qui les nourrissait et les maintenait en vie sur ce plan. Jan ne parlait aucune des nombreuses langues des esprits et n’avait pas vraiment la concentration nécessaire pour le rituel, mais il pouvait aisément offrir un peu de sa magie quand la situation le demandait, même si pour lui, ça voulait dire faire couler son sang.

L’invocation et les tractations prirent deux interminables minutes pendant lesquelles il observa le groupe de thaumaturges et les esprits des morts dont la présence se voyait de plus en plus, l’étrange reflet qu’ils étaient commençant à prendre plus de réalité. L’invocation finit par faire apparaître l’espèce de méduse translucide avec qui le Sage avait un contrat. Le couteau entailla légèrement son bras et l’esprit prit son dû avant de partir accomplir ce pour quoi il avait été invoqué. Jan poussa un tout petit peu de sa magie et l’entaille se referma.

— OK, que fait-on ? demanda-t-il à son supérieur.

— Pour les pékins, on avisera s’ils attaquent à nouveau. Les familiers sont en dehors de la barrière, j’ai deux pièges prêts et ce sera toujours trois menaces de moins quand la barrière tombera.

Jan lui sourit et un peu de tension quitta un instant le visage du Major.

— Allons leur botter le cul ! déclara-t-il avant de pousser sur ses jambes et faire un saut prodigieux qui l’envoya poings en avant, droit sur le chien de feu parce qu’il n’avait aucun instinct de survie.

Vitesse et gravité aidant, Jan réussit à frapper assez fort sur la tête enflammée pour la faire s’écraser sur le sol et attirer l’attention des deux autres familiers. Ses manches prirent feu immédiatement au contact et il se jeta d’un autre bond en arrière, atterrissant dans la fontaine et s’allongeant dans la flotte pour submerger ses bras dans l’eau pas super propre et qui puait, mais suffit à arrêter les flammes, ce qui était déjà bien. Il entendit le barrissement furieux de l’éléphant et se rappela très soudainement et peut-être un peu tard que le cheval était fait d’air, mais que ses sabots eux évoquaient plus la foudre.

Merde !

Il se propulsa hors de l’eau, poussant sur ses mains et juste à temps parce que l’éclair lui brûla les yeux en tombant juste là où il avait été.

— Derrière, souffla la voix calme à son oreille.

Il roula sur le côté, évitant de justesse le putain de canasson qui avait décidé de lui foncer dessus et à la vitesse à laquelle il allait ça reviendrait à un abruti de piaf se prenant un TGV dans la poire. Une explosion retentit un peu plus loin, là où Henry venait de tirer sur l’éléphant de terre.

— Tu veux lequel en premier ? demanda Jan en esquivant à la dernière minute encore un éclair.

— Le cheval.

— À vos ordres Major ! répondit-il en commençant à fredonner les paroles d’une pub ridicule sur les bonheurs de l’équitation.

Jan était rapide, il pouvait pousser ses muscles à décupler ses forces, lui donnant une détente sèche et des réflexes inhumains. La sale carne était faite de vent et d’éclairs. Ce n’était pas très équilibré comme affrontement, d’autant qu’aux moments où il s’y attendait le moins, le clébard échappait aux flèches de son supérieur et venait essayer de lui mordre les mollets et accessoirement enflammer ses vêtements.

S’il avait été vraiment reposé et non pas déjà à moitié épuisé par une course-poursuite avec un jaguar de pierre et les conneries de Lequellec, Jan aurait pu tenir encore un bon bout de temps à valdinguer à travers la place comme une sauterelle démente. Là non seulement ils n’avaient pas de temps à perdre, mais en plus il devait conserver le peu de forces qu’il lui restait.

— Maintenant, cria-t-il, alors que le cheval se dressait sur ses pattes arrière pour faire tomber la foudre.

Il y eut à peine un petit clignotement de lumière, rien de plus.

— Attrapé, dit la voix calme. Au dogue du Tibet maintenant.

— Attrapez-les tous ? chantonna Jan.

Le silence désapprobateur à l’autre bout de l’oreillette le fit sourire alors qu’il abandonnait le cheval en train d’essayer de briser les parois invisibles.

Le clébard était loin d’être stupide (encore un avantage des familiers face à de simples animaux), il avait bien pigé ce qui était arrivé à son copain et plutôt que de foncer derrière Jan en aboyant de toutes ses forces, il crachait des boules de feu à pleine gueule, parce que bien sûr !

Franchement, Jan se demandait ce que foutaient l’armée et les pompiers, genre ça faisait sûrement une éternité, au moins cinq minutes que la cathédrale s’était effondrée et non seulement il y avait encore trop de gens autour de cette place en train de filmer avec leur mobile ou de prendre des photos, mais en plus personne n’était venu crier et essayer de faire respecter son autorité.

L’Ascète gueula pour attirer l’attention du molosse et esquiva la boule de feu pendant qu’Henry laissait partir une flèche tranchante comme la glace qui se ficha dans la gorge de l’animal. Ce n’était visiblement pas assez pour le tuer parce que sinon tout aurait été trop facile, mais ça le fit bouger et foncer en direction du Major. Jan savait que l’homme était plus que capable de tenir face à une créature d’un autre plan, tout pékin qu’il était. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il était tranquille en voyant son supérieur immobile avec un truc enflammé qui le chargeait.

Mais il était obligé d’avoir confiance en Henry parce que l’éléphant avait décidé qu’il était temps de le transformer en brochettes, joie ! Il bondit donc hors de portée des défenses qui brillaient plus comme de l’acier que de l’ivoire et ne fut même pas surpris quand la terre s’ouvrit sous ses pieds lorsqu’il atterrit parce que la sale bête venait de frapper le sol. Et que la crevasse cherchait à se refermer autour de sa cheville. Putain de merde, c’était pas fini ces conneries !

— La barrière va tomber, informa Lequellec d’une voix crispée et fatiguée qui prouvait que pour une fois il n’était pas en train de se toucher la nouille.

— D’après Ifiok le rituel touche à sa fin, il a ouvert l’Uku Pacha, le monde des morts pour récupérer le torse et la tête. Il faut agir maintenant.

C’était clairement pas le meilleur moment, ils avaient encore un éléphant furax, mais c’était le genre de choses ou l’effet de surprise était primordial...

— OK.

Il allait falloir y arriver du premier coup. Avec quatre thaumaturges aux sorts et à la puissance inconnus, sans compter Toledano... S’il se foirait, c’était fini pour eux.

Jan respira un grand coup, prenant toutes les forces qu’il lui restait, les concentrant dans ses pieds et dans son poing. C’était la partie qu’il aimait le moins.

Il n’avait pas eu à le faire souvent, les thaumaturges qui n’obéissaient pas à l’ECM et mettaient les gens en danger étaient rares, heureusement. Mais ceux qui le faisaient savaient parfaitement qu’ils ne se faisaient pas exactement des amis et prévoyaient en conséquence, se jetant des sorts qui les protégeaient des effets du poison, mais aussi parfois de la blessure du fer, de l’or, de l’argent, de l’acier. Bref ils étaient imperméables à la plupart des armes modernes. Même si Jan restait persuadé que ses balles perforantes et explosives auraient peut-être eu une chance si des putains de fantômes de ne les avaient pas arrêtées.

Et donc on envoyait Jan, parce que lui pouvait tuer quelqu’un à mains nues, de préférence avec une de ses mains nues passées dans le bide du mec. Oui c’était pas propre, il y avait une raison pour laquelle il aimait pas ces missions. Donnez-lui une horde de drekavacs perdus au milieu d’un parc naturel, des garous qui se prenaient pour une mafia, une invasion de garudas parce qu’un imbécile a encore passé l’arme à gauche sans couper les liens de son domaine avec notre plan, tout sauf des connards de sorciers. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, il n’était pas exactement un fan de violence et encore moins d’entrailles.

— Maintenant, dit Lequellec.

Tout disparut de l’esprit de Jan alors qu’il fonçait sur Toledano qui lui tournait le dos, toujours occupé à son rituel alors même qu’il avait dû sentir sa barrière tomber.

Il esquiva sans même y penser la lance de feu et la décharge de mitraillette, sautant simplement par-dessus, ses yeux toujours fixés sur sa cible.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il n’était pas conscient de son environnement, il voyait les apprentis, connaissait leurs positions, s’était rendu compte qu’il y avait un énorme gouffre ouvert juste devant Toledano qui devait communiquer avec le putain de monde des morts et qu’un torse était en train d’en sortir. Il savait tout ça, il avait juste plus important à visualiser : comment sa main allait pénétrer sur le côté pour passer sous les côtes, remonter vers le cœur.

Sa trajectoire de saut était prévisible et des lames de vent essayèrent de le transpercer ou au moins repousser, mais il se laissa tomber comme une pierre vers le sol, se rétablissant et roulant avant de reprendre sa course et d’arriver juste derrière Toledano, son bras déjà armé se lançant immédiatement comme prévu, les doigts rendus durs et coupants pour transpercer la chair.

Ses doigts ripèrent contre la peau qui dévia le coup. Toledano n’avait même pas bougé alors qu’à la limite, ses côtes auraient dû craquer sous l’impact.

Merde !

Jan enchaîna, immédiatement, alors que le torse inanimé continuait de s’élever au-dessus du sol. Tombant à terre, il faucha les jambes du thaumaturge.

Il essaya.

Il avait mis toutes ses forces dans ce coup, il aurait dû être capable d’ébranler un mur de pierre. Il ne le fit même pas se retourner.

Les lances de feu manquèrent sa tête de peu, le forçant à rouler sur lui-même, à s’éloigner de sa cible qui continuait son rituel, inébranlable.

Le vent lui explosa au visage, faisant voler la poussière dans ses yeux. Par réflexe, il leva les bras pour se protéger alors qu’un pied venait essayer de s’écraser sur son nez. Il roula en arrière, reculant alors que le temps leur était compté.

Bordel de merde !

— Bien tenté, Ivanovic, mais vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu’on avait oublié de prévoir l’arrivée du chien de l’ECM ?

C’était l’autre femme, plus âgée que Rigzin, qui venait de s’avancer et parler et Jan pouvait voir clairement la magie tourbillonner, coupante, autour de ses mains.

— Rien de ce que vous essaierez n’arrêtera le rituel.

Ah, le moment était venu où les mégalomaniaques se regardaient le nombril en parlant. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il préférait parce que ça voulait dire plus de choses à écrire quand il faisait son rapport après, mais ça lui laissait un moment pour trouver une nouvelle stratégie, faire chier le gars en face jusqu’à ce qu’il fasse un truc con, ou simplement reposer un peu son corps épuisé.

— Mouais, je suis pas convaincu...

Il regardait dans sa direction et il avait très bien compris qu’elle était dangereuse avec sa maîtrise du vent, mais il avait surtout besoin de savoir combien de temps il lui restait et ce que foutaient les autres, s’ils pouvaient tous se toucher la nouille comme elle ce serait plutôt bien. Et en fait, à part Rigzin qui le regardait comme s’il avait tué son chiot — oups —, l’autre était parti s’occuper de son éléphant et le dernier participait visiblement au rituel.

— Votre incapacité à voir au-delà des préjugés d’une institution colonialiste et paternaliste est ce qui vous perdra.

— Wow, de grands mots pour de grands idéaux !

Henry était en arrière et complètement ignoré par les apprentis et bien sûr leur charismatique leader en train de parler à un torse, alors certes Toledano était impénétrable, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que le torse de l’Inkarri ne volerait pas en éclat quand le Major lancerait sa grenade, Jan avait juste besoin de lui dire de le faire, même s’il n’était pas tout à fait sûr de pouvoir se protéger du souffle de l’explosion...

Bah, on ne faisait pas d’omelette sans casser des œufs.

— Vous n’avez rien vu ! Viracocha va sortir ces terres de l’asservissement capitaliste et occidental. Plus d’exploitation, plus de destruction des ressources pour enrichir les mêmes vieux porcs.

— Une grenade dans un jeu de quilles... lança-t-il, confiant que son supérieur comprendrait.

— N’est-ce pas la base de votre école : la thaumaturgie au service du peuple ? Et pourtant vos thaumaturges restent enfermés dans leur tour de marbre construite par un impérialisme qu’ils n’ont jamais vraiment renié et...

Elle se tourna en plein milieu de phrase et envoya deux vagues de vent en direction du Major. Jan sauta sur ses pieds, se jetant sur elle et esquivant à peine la tornade de flammes que Rigzin et elle convoquèrent. Merde !

— Pas de ça avec nous, Major, nous savons de quoi vous êtes capable.

Un cercle de flammes était maintenant autour de Toledano, le coupant à leur vue et l’isolant du monde.

— Ivanovic et vous allez rester sages et ensuite nous vous laisserons rentrer rapporter ce que vous avez vu à vos maîtres, qu’ils sachent que leur mainmise sur la magie et leur règne est terminé. Ceci n’est que la première des déclarations d’indépendance, d’autres suivront et la thaumaturgie sera enfin vraiment au service du peuple.

Discours de mégalo à nouveau, génial.

— De beaux mots pour parler de tyrannie.

La voix du Major était froide et coupante.

— Non, la tyrannie c’est de soumettre des milliards à la guerre, la famine, l’exploitation, tout ça pour que des enflures qui ne font rien deviennent sans cesse plus riches ! cracha la femme, visiblement convaincue par sa cause.

Ouais, Jan remettait pas en cause ce qu’elle disait, mais il avait un gros doute sur ce que Toledano allait pouvoir faire avec un Inca furieux et assoiffé de vengeance pour remédier à ça, à part un gros massacre sanglant qui allait faire flipper la communauté internationale et faire débouler l’armée américaine ou les agents de la CIA...

Mais ça c’était pas son problème. Son problème c’était d’atteindre le torse et de le faire exploser comme des confettis sanguinolents, ou de réussir à arrêter Toledano, ce qui était pas non plus gagné.

Surtout qu’il ne pouvait pas compter sur un quelconque effet de surprise, contrairement à la plupart de leurs adversaires, ceux-ci avaient fait leurs devoirs et savaient que le Major était plus dangereux que bien des thaumaturges. C’était dommage, Jan adorait voir la gueule de ceux qui sous-estimaient Henry, lorsqu’ils découvraient qu’ils allaient se faire botter le cul par un simple Sage.

Leur seul espoir était Lequellec et franchement, il misait pas trois copecs sur lui. Dans le genre inutile, il se posait bien. Jan ne savait même pas où le thaumaturge s’était planqué, mais quand ils auraient arrêté Toledano et qu’il remplirait son rapport, il comptait bien l’allumer.

—... bénédiction des quatre éléments et des trois sphères...

Le discours mégalo et explicatif continuait alors qu’il n’écoutait pas. Malgré le feu il devrait pouvoir sauter par-dessus le mur, s’il se cramait un peu la couenne c’était pas trop grave et s’il frappait assez fort, il pourrait exploser le torse. Le problème c’était d’occuper les deux autres. Ah et de ne pas tomber dans le gouffre qui menait littéralement en enfer...

— Comptez cinq secondes.

La voix de Lequellec résonna à son oreille, faible, mais néanmoins claire et Jan sentit le pic d’adrénaline secouer son corps, mobiliser ses dernières forces.

Un seul regard suffit à voir qu’Henry lui aussi était prêt.

Jan prit une grande inspiration.

Trois interminables secondes plus tard une chape de ténèbres s’abattit sur le monde, étouffant toutes lumières et soufflant d’un seul coup les flammes.

Jan n’avait pas besoin de voir, son corps savait la distance à parcourir, la seule inconnue était l’emplacement du torse, mais il devait flotter quelque part devant Toledano, juste au-dessus du gouffre.

Ses ongles devinrent des griffes. Ce n’était pas vraiment la sensation la plus agréable parce qu’il n’était pas un animal et c’était étrange de ne plus avoir des mains normales, mais maintenant il pouvait déchiqueter la chair.

Il partit, courant, le chemin une claire ligne dans son esprit.

Il sentit la résistance, les morts maintenant solides, essayant de l’arrêter, de se dresser sur sa route. Il poussa plus fort, créant un passage, gardant en tête la distance qui le séparait encore du gouffre qu’il ne voyait pas, mais qui devait se dresser encore là.

Il prit son appui et sauta, les griffes prêtes à s’enfoncer dans le torse. Il fallait juste espérer qu’il avait vu juste et pour toucher et surtout pour atterrir de l’autre côté.

Il sentit la résistance alors que ses griffes touchaient la ch...

Quelque chose percuta son ventre, il n’avait rien entendu et c’était beaucoup trop épais pour être une simple jambe, en tout cas la force était en train de le projeter en arrière. Merde.

En plus il sentait un... bras s’enrouler autour de sa taille et...

Ce n’était pas un bras. Il était à peu près sûr que soit le serpent avait soudain ressuscité et lui avait été jeté avec énormément de force dessus, soit il venait d’être attrapé par un tentacule. Oui, il savait reconnaître la sensation d’être attrapé par un tentacule, sa vie était merdique comme ça...

Et maintenant il fallait qu’il se débarrasse de ça et qu’il essaie de savoir où il ét...

La lumière fut.

Pâle et chaude, nimbant le corps de Toledano juste devant lui alors que le torse et la tête de l’Inca étaient en train de passer en lui comme un hologramme, mais en plus lumineux et en bien plus emmerdant parce que ça voulait dire que le rituel était fini et visiblement le thaumaturge allait bientôt déclarer la guerre à tous les Européens ou une connerie du genre.

Autour de son torse, la pression du tentacule se relâcha et il baissa les yeux dans la lumière croissante pour voir les esprits des morts se dissocier les uns des autres et se tourner vers Toledano qui dissipait les ténèbres à présent.

Jan était fatigué, n’avait plus une once de magie et des mains qui resteraient transformées en griffe tant qu’il ne se serait pas reposé, mais il devait faire quelque chose, Toledano n’était pas immortel, s’il le faisait tomber dans le gouffre...

Jan se relança en avant, fonçant tête baissée parce que c’était encore ce qu’il faisait le mieux.

Un mot, infime, incompréhensible, à peine murmuré d’une voix calme.

Son corps s’arrêta alors que la lumière du soleil couchant revenait illuminer la scène et que Toledano regardait avec curiosité les esprits des morts qui, le contemplant, étaient lentement attirés par le gouffre encore béant.

— Viracocha...

La voix de la femme était pleine d’une révérence fanatique et bien sûr Jan était coincé par un sort et maintenant il allait devoir assister au discours de mégalo triomphant... Gén...

L’éclat du métal attira son attention et il aperçut Henry, Durandal au clair, courir et sauter vers le nouvel Inca.

Putain ! Il allait réussir ! Durandal n’était pas exactement de ce monde et Toledano n’avait pu s’en prévenir, il ne pouvait même pas savoir qu’Henry l’avait, c’était un des trésors de l’École et il était plutôt rare qu’ils laissent qui que ce soit la sortir du caveau où elle était enfermée quand les chercheurs ne l’étudiaient pas.

Le tatouage du Sage devait être activé, car pas un son n’était venu annoncer son arrivée et pour le moment Toledano regardait celle qui monologuait et ignorait le danger dans son dos. Jan essaya de ne pas regarder, de dissimuler, mais tout reposait sur le Major et la capacité de Durandal à trancher malgré la magie étrangère. Pour avoir tenu l’épée entre les mains, il misait tout son fric sur la lame qui faisait des trous dans la montagne.

Henry était à la hauteur de Toledano et il devait y avoir un autre sort sur lui pour qu’ils ne l’aient toujours pas aperçu, mais il s’apprêtait à embr...

— Daniel !

L’épée pénétra la chair, mais ce n’était pas Toledano, l’un de ses disciples venait de s’interposer et de prendre le coup pour lui ce qui était vraiment pas cool parce que combien de fois ce mec allait échapper à la mort !

Et en plus Jan était toujours immobilisé par ce sort à la con !

— Ramiro !

Toledano s’était retourné pour voir son ami embroché, et merde ! Henry n’avait toujours pas lâché Durandal ce qui était étrange.

Jan vit le bras bizarre du disciple enroulé autour de celui d’Henry comme un boa constrictor. Mais il allait bientôt être obligé de lâcher, Durandal l’avait chopé en plein estomac et de part en part, il n’allait pas ten...

NON !

La peur réveilla le peu de forces dans son sang et fit exploser le sort qui le maintenait immobile. Il se précipita alors que l’autre connard se laissait tomber en avant, dans le gouffre, en essayant d’emporter Henry avec lui au milieu des esprits des morts !

Non, mec, tu ne vas sûrement pas réussir !

Jan poussa sur ses jambes, allongea son bras, se jeta en avant, glissant vers le gouffre.

Ses doigts effleurèrent ceux d’Henry

Juste un peu plus, quelques centimètres à peine. Il pouvait y arriver, les ténèbres avaient avalé ses jambes, mais il pourrait le tirer de là !

Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de l’homme qu’il aimait. Il allait y arriver, il lui restait encore assez de magie pour rallonger son bras !

— Jan...

Oui ! Oui ! Il y était presque, leurs doigts se touchant !

L’esprit des morts tomba contre lui, faisant bouger son bras, laissant sa main se refermer sur l’air alors que les yeux d’Henry s’écarquillaient et que l’obscurité submergeait son cou.

— NON !

Les ténèbres du gouffre se mirent à bouillonner et les esprits le frappaient de toutes parts, aspirés vers le monde des morts.

Jan plongea en avant, merde il était prêt à aller en enfer ! Tout plutôt que de le laisser. Il devait faire vite avant que le gouffre ne se referme !

Les mots sonnèrent à nouveau, arrêtant son corps, paralysant son âme, l’empêchant de hurler alors que le gouffre se faisait de plus en plus petit, avalant les esprits de plus en plus vite.

Dans un tremblement aussi léger et tragique qu’une bulle qui éclate, le passage vers le monde des morts disparut.

Jan s’écroula et le monde avec lui.

***

Le ciel de juillet s’était levé morose ce matin au-dessus de l’École.

Il ne pleuvait pas encore, mais elle ne doutait pas que le ciel pleurerait en accompagnant le convoi jusqu’au cimetière, elle savait qu’elle, elle ne pourrait s’en empêcher.

Ils avaient repoussé la cérémonie aussi longtemps que possible. Sans corps, ils avaient d’abord été victimes de leur optimisme, ils avaient cherché à rouvrir la porte vers l’Uku Pacha, à négocier le passage à travers divers enfers, cherché à communiquer avec l’esprit d’Henry pour savoir comment le sortir de là, ils avaient poursuivi toutes les possibilités, enrôlé les meilleurs experts. Les déceptions s’étaient accumulées, les échecs succédant aux échecs et pendant ce temps la situation géopolitique n’avait fait que s’envenimer et, les uns après les autres, les collègues, les chercheurs, leurs supérieurs, s’étaient détournés du projet, avaient offert leurs condoléances et proposé l’aide de professionnels pour faire le deuil.

Ils s’étaient retrouvés seuls à essayer de réfuter l’impensable, de prouver que le Major ne pouvait pas être mort, qu’il y avait forcément une façon de le ramener.

Ils avaient épuisé toutes les ressources de l’ECM. Sans résultats.

Et les coups de fil de la mère du Major s’accumulaient.

Themba frappa à la porte du minuscule appartement.

Elle n’habitait pas à l’école, elle s’était barrée dès qu’elle avait pu, elle comprenait ceux qui choisissaient de s’installer dans une maison sur le domaine, l’accès à la bibliothèque et la présence de la magie partout autour d’eux se comprenait, mais rester dans un minuscule clapier dans ce qui était à peine plus qu’un dortoir, ça par contre elle ne comprenait pas.

Personne ne répondit.

Elle essaya la poignée. Qui tourna sans problème.

L’appartement était vide et silencieux.

Il y avait un morceau de feuille déchirée sur la minuscule table.

« Je ne peux pas. Désolé. »

Elle laissa tomber la feuille et son bras, blessée peut-être, mais hélas, pas surprise.


End file.
